


Behind The Lens

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Reversal, Cameraman AU, Film, Happy Ending, M/M, Model AU, Modeling, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, calm and mellow, feel good, full of uwu, good vibes, happy go lucky story, interminglings of comedy, love from a distance, playful ong, sensual ong, shy daniel, some mature thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel, who works at Fantagio, becomes in charge of monster rookie, ex-Wanna One-member Seongwoo's, Behind The Scene clips. While editing clips to make Seongwoo's charms stand out and win hundreds of new fans before his drama debut happens, Daniel finds himself falling into the black hole charms of the idol/model. Daniel becomes his fan and falls for him gradually but is too shy to come out from behind his camera and have a proper conversation. Seongwoo continues to try to get the blonde to stop hiding so he can see his face fully and talk. He'll do whatever it takes, because he's got his own agenda for asking the cameraman to be moved to his team.





	1. Not Interested

“We understand that you have worked with Eunwoo for a long while, but unfortunately he’s going to be going overseas for a month and we don’t have the resources to send you along with the rest of the staff. As I understand it, your genuine, soft, and expert filming style that captured the best of Eunwoo and helped spike his popularity when he was a nobody could be put to use with our other rookies. 

Ong Seongwoo, in particular, is a very promising artist of ours who has just been released from his contract with Wanna One and will be starting his first set of solo activities this month. We have several modeling and CF projects that we’re planning to utilize to spike his popularity, as he’s known as one of our ‘monster rookies’. He already has a decent fanbase going and they’re going to be upset not seeing him with individual activities for months. Plus, his fan base isn’t anything compared to Park Jihoon, so we really need to invest in that. 

He’s got a drama that will be out this fall. Before then, we’re hoping to double his fanbase so that when the drama comes out he will become the top of the searches and receive nothing but praise from the get-go. Since he’s a promising actor, we managed to get him the position as male lead but it’s going to be rough on him even with some experience and an acting major. The public will be less judgemental if they see his face around often even though he’s a barely known idol currently and start talking about him. It will be good promotion for the pilot episodes of the dramas. 

This is where you come in, Daniel. We could use your assistance and talents. We want you to help with that. I’m going to put you in charge of the behind the scenes videos. Anywhere Seongwoo goes on his schedules, you will follow and shoot clips of the schedule and any random candid shots that you think are note-worthy to show off his various charms. Then, you can compile those into several two to three minute videos we will post up on his official page. Things that put him in a positive light and show his various sides and good qualities. 

I’m leaving it up to you then. Another promising rookie of Fantagio’s who wants to become a huge star is in your capable hands, Daniel. Good luck and no hard feelings about this sudden change, I hope. I know you were fond of Eunwoo after all this time, but I promise that Seongwoo is just as charming, if not more.”

The project manager of Fantagio had patted him on the shoulder with a bright, joyful smile as if he had no clue that he were basically ruining Daniel’s life. He had entered Fantagio as a cameraman and the first project he had been in charge of was filming Cha Eunwoo when he’d just started out as a promising trainee. 

He’d been with him for several years and even became his fan. They were friends sort of and—though he didn’t think of him in a romantic sense—he was greatly fond of that handsome, cute, baby-like Eunwoo who had always been extremely nice to all the staff, including him. He never wanted to follow or film anyone else. 

There were other numerous other idols, models, and actors in Fantagio, sure, and he’d had to film them on occasion, but he’d been stoked that he’d been solely Eunwoo’s cameraman up until then. Others weren’t as friendly or considerate, some even selfishly dragging out the shoot without apologizing or throwing fits. He knew it was just the ideal and it was immature of him to think that way, but he wanted to stick with a celebrity who was a decent person and mild-tempered behind his attractive face. 

The cameraman’s heart dropped, he kept sighing, and his shoulders felt heavy ever since he’d heard that. For the first time in ages, he dreaded going to work the day after he’d heard this life-changing switch was happening. He carried his camera to the outdoor set the Beanpole staff had directed him go to on top of some old building 

He clicked his tongue in his cheek, grumbling to himself, in a terrible mood and all the moe frustrated because he was powerless to change who he worked for. 

“Ong Seongwoo? What name is Ong even? Not even, Gong or Hong, just Ong. Never heard that surname in my entire life. It sounds fake. He must be trying to get attention from that since Seongwoo is so common. Seongwoo, Seong-who? That’s more like it. Monster rookie, my butt.” 

_ I don’t even recall his face. He’s no Park Jihoon or Hwang Minhyun, certainly no Kim Jaehwan. At least those ones I remember. They stood out for their looks and talents and variety skills. Is he really that handsome and talented? I doubt it. People must be exaggerating. The manager was just trying to get me to feel less bitter that I’m being downgraded. No one can be better than Eunwoo anyway, not even someone from Wanna One. _

Daniel finally smiled as he looked at the lock-screen of his phone. It was a picture of him and Eunwoo at a staff dinner, arms wrapped around each other like the best of friends and smiling widely. They had been a bit tipsy and too into skinship. Well, Eunwoo happened to be an affectionate kid and Daniel happened to be very comfortable with male-male skinship since he was openly gay. 

“Don’t worry, Eunnie, hyung won’t betray you. You are the best and I will be your fan for life. Good luck in Japan. Eunnie fighting!”

“Pfft. You call him Eunnie? Sounds so childish.”

Daniel spun around but there were too many people to tell who that snide comment in that mocking, rather melodious voice belonged to. Around him were several staff members, some that he recognized but not all, and one tall, dark haired man dressed in blindingly white sportswear with the skinniest, shiniest, shaved legs that women must kill for. 

There were three stylist women around him, combing his long, lush, raven locks and touching up his make-up. As Daniel watched curious despite himself, they moved to paint his thin, parted lips with gloss from a beauty brush. The wind blew his  perfect hair and the setting sun hit his pale, strong-features face just the right way as he looked off into the set like he was deep in thought, his groomed brows slightly furrowed likely because of the blinding sun that reflected off the light panels set up on the ground. 

He had sharp, masculine features that seemed slightly foreign and beautifully sculpted. He was handsome, Daniel had to admit. Unbelievably handsome, even for an idol. Five times more handsome than him. Though he didn’t think he was more handsome than Eunwoo. He was more of a pretty boy that you would see in the city with a cold, hard edge to his look while Eunwoo was more like a softer baby that would someday grow to be a real man’s man. 

This Ong Seongwoo appeared intimidating and immediately put Daniel on edge. He seemed the type that would hardly talk or smile, which would make Daniel’s job difficult. If he wanted to get fans, he needed to be more personable. Smile and act cute. Be bubbly and talkative. Interact with the staff. He couldn’t be a grouch and rely on ethereal looks and slender, shapely, smooth legs alone to gain fans. 

Though it seemed to work wonders thus far on the Fantagio staff members. They doted on him like he was their son or a doll, smiling wide, flushing, giggling, and asking him all kinds of questions. The snowy, tall, slender, and gorgeous man merely nodded or shook his head, sometimes giving a short answer in a soft tone the wind carried away. Daniel couldn’t catch it so he wasn’t sure what it sounded like. He wasn’t curious though, in the slightest. 

The hooded, thickly jacketed blonde sighed as he knelt down to ready his camera on its stand amongst the other camera, light, sound, and tech staff.

“Seongwoo, you look great. I’m really glad to meet you. I was a fan of you on Produce. I even voted for you. You were my number one pick. You were seriously sincha real wonjeon daebak hul amazing through the entire season.”

_ What the fuck is with that lame saying anyway? Had he made that up before he became a Wanna One member? I kinda wondered where it came from. I hate that saying. It’s so annoying and repetitive. Anyone could have come up with that.  _

The giggling, blushing, short-haired girl that was tapping her sneakered foot was Jeon Somi, the pretty actress and soloist who was the most popular member of the group I.O.I. and the number one candidate from the first season of the show that Seongwoo and the other ten members of the disbanded group called Wanna One had become famous from. 

Daniel wondered if all pretty girls from Seoul fell for this sort of ‘cold city guy’ type. He didn’t see what was so special about Seongwoo just because he kind of resembled a statue or a webtoon character brought to life. He had zero charms beyond his seemingly perfect, flawless face in Daniel’s opinion. He wasn’t even funny or bubbly. 

“Ah, really? Thanks for your support, Somi-ssi. I voted for you back then. You were very charismatic that it completely captivated me,” Seongwoo flirted back.

This time Daniel heard his voice clearly and it irritated him how smooth and silky it was. The very sort of guy that was a master charmer and that you shouldn’t ever trust if approached. It was the sort that melted your insides and tickled your heart and heated your face. That girl couldn’t see through him? He was being fake obviously. He probably didn’t even like girls. He didn’t seem the straight sort. He seemed more like a narcissist that would only like care for himself and look in the mirror a hundred times a day, maybe even use another’s eyes to see his reflection to assure that his hair was still perfectly in place.

Ugh, he irritates the hell out of me. That sort of guy shouldn’t become famous. I can’t believe I have to work for him and try to make him look good. Life fucking sucks so hard sometimes--not in the good way.

“Ah, stop, Seongwoo-ssi! You’re making me blush.”

“So? That’s a good thing. Less work for the make-up artists. You look young and prettier when you’re flushed.”

_ The hell. Gag me with a spoon, please. That’s more bearable….. _

They hadn’t even technically started the shoot and these two were already practically dating. Daniel focused merely on his lenses, trying to tune out their annoying teenager like conversation that pricked at his nerves like acupuncture needles for some reason. He was in a terrible mood and just wanted to get out of there. He sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for the slate to be clicked to signal the start of the commercial that doubled as a photoshoot. 

_ Let’s just get this shit-show over with. Seongwoo shmumoo. So he’s got a fairly handsome face, good proportions, some decent lines, and a nice, sweet voice. Whatever, that doesn’t mean anything. Doesn’t phase me.  _

_ Surely he’s the arrogant, rude sort when he’s not working, just wait until the cameras are off. I bet his attitude switches immediately. I’ll have mountains of clips to cut out in order to make him seem like a charming person. This sort of stress isn’t what I signed up for. I just want my Eunnie cutie patootie back… _

After the slate was clicked, the aura of the couple on the rooftop wearing matching blue and white sports clothes completely changed as if some magician had cast a spell over them with a snap of his fingers. They were no longer smiling or chatting. They emitted overpowering amounts of charisma, their dark, large eyes burning with the fire of the Olympians as if they were part of team Korea and this was the warm-up time before the finals curling match happened. 

The pair moved with grace that only could come to those who were experienced dancers and models, clearly comfortable in their body and their freakish proportions. They knew the angles of their faces by heart as well, likely having practiced in mirrors and phones for several hundred hours combined. 

The director of the shoot didn’t have to do much except to direct them which direction to shoot their passionate, soul-stealing gazes. Daniel had his camera trained and zoomed in on Seongwoo specifically, watching the lens through judgemental eyes. He was usually able even with the case of Eunwoo to keep focused solely on work, getting the best close-up shots and capturing every subtle shift in expression, thinking of how he could edit certain parts that were coming out well to really snag the hearts of every Korean girl in the nation. He wasn’t usually the sort to get caught up in appearances, no matter the person and impressive their skills.

At one point when the camera was zoomed in on Seongwoo’s artfully sculpted face, Daniel stared without blinking at the side lens of the video camera in awe. His features were sharper on camera because of the quality of the highest definition Fantagio had to offer. His onyx eyes were gorgeously shaped and intense. His fair skin was flawless and shining from the reflections—the light staff were doing their jobs phenomenally. His messy raven waves whipped across his attractive, unwrinkled forehead, making the scene even more like a piece of art. 

Daniel’s mouth dropped in shock and he wasn’t the only one. The models were merely staring into the camera, shifting their bodies, letting their hair and clothes flap in the wind but it was incredibly dramatic and impressive on film with the bright, clear blue sky as the only background and the starkly white looks on their attractive selves. They were some of the most beautiful people, this shoot and look suited them well, they complimented each other, and their advanced modeling skills left the staff watching and rapidly capturing each intense, magnificent moment absolutely speechless.

_ What am I seeing? Are they angels descending heaven? Is this moment even real? _

It took Daniel a full minute to remember how to breathe and when he did he gasped for air and held his hand to his aching chest. He found that his heart was racing, making the ribs it pounded against sting. His cheeks and ears felt burning hot, possibly from the glaring sun they were working under. His sweaty palms surely were because he was wearing three layers since it was still winter—a shirt, hoodie, and jacket on top of that. 

It couldn’t be that he was this overwhelmed simply because Seongwoo on camera at that moment came out like a masterpiece, shocking the hell out of him and making him feel subtle things that even Eunwoo never had.

He hated to admit it but found the words slipping out unconsciously, “Wah, he’s so handsome and cool…” 

  
  


The next day, Daniel was scheduled to record Seongwoo shooting for a Bang Bang campaign. This shoot was inside a ‘house’ so it was at least warm and he didn’t have to worry about harmful rays. Compared to Beanpole, the concept was much more fun, fresh, and youthful. 

The girl they chose  to work alongside Seongwoo this time was the much cuter type, Mina of Gugudan. She happened to have been an MC with Seongwoo on some music program before, Daniel heard, so they were friends and had strong chemistry. Seongwoo didn’t flirt with her like he had with Somi. He rather teased her, chatting and joking around more sincerely like she was his little sister. That worked since the girl was significantly shorter than him and resembled a Pomeranian. 

Their relationship reminded Daniel of a cat and a dog. Seongwoo, in fact, seemed like a cat to him in many ways. He did the slow blink. He scratched and pushed up his nose. He licked his lips--often. He tilted his head when he was confused. His eyes naturally followed anything moving quick and shiny. His soft, silky, loose locks looked very strokable, especially that pesky cowlick the stylists had to attack with gel. 

When he first got on the indoor set--dressed in a yellow hoodie and blue jeans, carrying drumsticks, raven hair half covering his forehead in an artfully placed curve over his thin, well-groomed brows--and stood in the middle of the musically decorated room, he looked flustered and lost. Chuckles filled the room. Eyes full of affection, admiration, or amusement trained on the artist.

When he got embarrassed, he suddenly turned pink over his thick foundation, his ears tinting red at the tips. He scratched at his neck sheepishly and smiled wide as he laughed in nervous embarrassment. Daniel could sense the entire staff watching him at that moment being filled with swirling cotton candy which then melted into sticky goo.

_ That is…one hell of an adorable expression. He’s got a really sweet smile. Pearly teeth that are crooked in an attractive way. His eyes going into nicely shaped crescents. When he smiles, he sort of looks like a baby. And when he’s lost, the way he sticks out his head and looks around while hesitating really resembles a kitten.  _

_ On a whole, he’s inhumanly attractive, that’s been re-confirmed on the second time I’ve seen him. So much it's not fair to the rest of mankind. _

The Bang Bang shoot director spoke up with a reassuring tone, “Seongwoo, you can just have fun with this. We aren’t going to give you a lot of direction. We just want to capture you having a joyful time playing with various instruments. Imagine that we’re not here. You’re alone in a music room playing around. We will stay quiet and capture that.”

“Ah, okay, okay, I see. I’ll do my best. Ah, um, where should I start with these though? Ah...Sorry. Ha ha ha. Usually I’m not this tense, but I don’t really see myself as having a cute image and I’ve hardly done this concept, so I’m a little bit lost how to begin...”

There were encouraging words from all over the room of the Fantagio and Bang Bang staff members, many of them insisting that he could do well and that he was quite cute and that his image was perfect for their brand. Seongwoo appeared overwhelmed but thankful for the flattery and suggestions what he might do first. His doe-like, coal-colored, slightly sparkling eyes turned again into warm, beautifully shaped crescents as he smiled broadly, showing those charming teeth. 

Daniel forced his lips to stay down as he zoomed in to properly capture the moment. Seongwoo bowed and fiddled with the long sleeves of the hoodie and the wooden sticks in his hands, clearly flustered. He appeared humble, kind, considerate, and just slightly awkward doing that. 

It was a moment Daniel was glad to have captured at least, though he wasn’t certain it was genuine since the man was an actor after all and rather difficult for him to read—he wasn’t transparent like Eunwoo was. There was something mysterious about Ong Seongwoo, like he switched masks to fit the situation and used poker faces to hide his real emotions and thoughts in order to gain favor since his initial image the first steps in his solo career was extremely crucial. 

Daniel shifted his camera, capturing some of the staffs’ amused, adoring reactions to his mannerly, amateur, innocent actions, sure that would be good to put in the clip he was creating as well. When his lens returned to Seongwoo who was sitting on top of an ancient-looking brown speaker while banging the sticks in the air to his own internal beats and bopping his clefted, square chin, Daniel felt as if his camera was being purified. 

Compared to the homely staff, Seongwoo’s appearance was like holy water. The expensive lens was able to capture him attractively, amplifying his god-like features, fair skin, slender body, and incredible proportions to appear even more enchanting. Seongwoo on screen was nothing short of magical. He swore he could literally see sparkles coming out of the miniature rectangle in front of him. 

Again, Daniel had to tense his mouth to force his betraying lips from curving up.

_ There’s nothing wrong I guess with him not being completely hateable. I have to admit that he has some charm.  _

_ I don’t really want to work for him and he’s not as cute or nice as Eunwoo off-set and I still feel like whenever he’s conversing friendly or flirty with others that he’s being slightly fake, but at least I can cleanse my eyes. There’s truly not many in the world that could be considered this level of visual genius. It’s like a whole new generation, the fourth generation of visuals.  _

_ When else will I be able to stare at a living webtoon character and get paid for it? But don't smile like some lovestruck idiot. Don't you dare. _

Daniel was beginning to understand a bit of how Seongwoo had managed to gain popularity amongst eleven handsome, talented members that had barely been in the public eye two years. There was something that drew you in to his charms and made you curious. He couldn’t take his eyes off the camera, and it wasn’t because he was super into his work.

_ I sort of want to pinch his cheek and stroke the top of his head... _

They played some music to help the slightly out-of-his-zone model get comfortable. It took Seongwoo about five minutes of awkward footage that likely couldn’t be used for the magazine to loosen up and get into character. Daniel figured it must be that he was not the sort that thought of himself as cute or fresh so this was more difficult for him. It suited him just fine though. It was a completely different feeling than the Beanpole add. It was much softer and sweeter. 

Seeing Seongwoo in a cozy house messing around with instruments and music sheets put a wide smile on the staffs’ faces and made them giggle without being unconscious of it. It was entertaining to see someone actually enjoying themselves on set, playing ‘musician’ like they probably hadn’t done since they were a grade schooler. It made you feel younger, merely watching the joy radiating on his face and hearing him genuinely chortle. 

Daniel liked the sound of Seongwoo’s laugh. It reminded him of wind chimes clinking amongst a gentle breeze. It was musical, soft, and pleasant to the ears, leaving you feel giddy and making you want to close your eyes and travel to a peaceful haven inside of your mind. He could almost fall asleep to that sound. 

Except he didn’t want to miss a moment of the shoot so he dared not to close his eyes. This was the prime sort of content that he needed to make a heart-throbbing behind the scenes clip. Girls would certainly like to see that someone who had seemed so cool, intimidating, and intense had moments where he could be awkward, adorable, and a bundle of giggles. The dandy type. 

Girls liked that usually in Korea, a man that was multi-faceted. A pretty boy who seemed like the ‘cold city guy’ type but could also be the dandy, boy next door, perfect boyfriend sort. That was an attractive juxtaposition that would certainly earn him a couple hundred fans if those two videos were released around the same week. One moment it’s ‘who is that Beanpole guy with the fierce, starry night eyes, he’s so hot’ and another day it’s ‘who is that Bang Bang guy with the sweet smile and crescent moon, melted dark chocolate eyes, he’s so dreamy’. 

_ Is this seriously the same person? Not a doppelganger or twin? That's an unbelievable talent... _

Daniel found himself smiling rather foolishly as he admired the fluffy images he was capturing on screen that he couldn’t wait to get back to the company’s studio to edit. He pressed his hands to his chest and cheeks. His heart was doing that odd skipping it had been the last time and his skin felt feverish. 

_ Eh, what is wrong with you, hearty? Was this the fate of anyone that worked with good-looking celebrities? Or was this a special effect that only a few particular charming guys could have, turning their staff members even into fans just from watching them from afar?  _

_ It’s really hard to focus and maintain control of these bubbling feels at the same time. I need to find a way to get a grip. Hmm, better think of Eunnie. Yeah, that's my safe haven. Let's stay in the comfort zone where we don't feel attacked and confused.  _

 

 

 

Later that night while he was editing the video, Daniel literally slapped his cheek. He was having a hard time making a decent Behind the Scenes cut for Bang Bang and Beanpole. He needed to get these videos submitted at the end of the week but it was taking him hours to get a solid minute even of clips meshed together with the song that he’d chosen for it. 

It wasn’t because of lack of content. In fact he had a massive folder full of ten second clips that would be great to use and had turned out amazingly well. Usually in this case, he could make a decent two to three minutes long clip between an hour to two hours. 

The issue was more personal. He should be critically judging the clips that he had, choosing what ones to eliminate. Instead, he was replaying clip after clip while ‘ooh’ing, ‘ahh’ing, sometimes drooling literally against his hoodie and other times covering his mouth to stifle his nearly uncontrollable giggles. The older members of Fantagio’s editing team, especially the men in the room were raising their brows at him, judging him hardcore. 

_ Ah, shit. What’s wrong with me, seriously? I must seem really immature, even crazy. Sitting here fanboying over Ong Seongwoo, the person that I’m in charge of making videos for, instead of doing my work properly.  _

_ They must think that I got this job to stalk him. Honestly, people, I didn’t even know who he was until a couple days ago! I'm a fan of someone else. I had seen Seongwoo faintly on advertisements or TV and heard of his group and here and there but I had no idea that he was this handsome, talented, or charming. If I had, then I would have requested to be removed from regularly filming… _

_ What was his name again? That guy that I used to work for and tweet about? Cha Eun…something. _

Daniel paused a clip of a close-up of Seongwoo in a green jacket for Beanpole that he had just replayed five times, the quality so good that you could see his unique triangular moles that formed a pretty constellation on his cheek. That had to be one of his most charming, unforgettable points, though studying the clips and watching him on set had led Daniel to subconsciously create a long, jumbled list he hadn’t yet prioritized. 

Those pretty moles had to be in his top five though. They were truly something else that he’d found himself staring at on and off camera once he’d discovered them during the close-up shooting towards the end of the Beanpole commercial shooting. He thought it was a smart move of the make-up artists not to put much make-up over that spot in particular so that it would come out clearly on film and picture.

_ It’s so pretty. How can it possibly formed such a perfect, symmetrical shape in such a visible place? Like he’s been kissed by the stars. I wonder what it would feel like to really… _

Daniel shook his head, forcefully himself out of a trance right before he’d pressed his lips to the computer screen where he’d been caressing the mark with his fingers.

Anyway, what was I thinking of before my mind went on yet another ‘what makes Seongwoo so unbelievably charming and ridiculously handsome’ tangent and I did something that should rightfully get me fired? Ah, right. There is someone else that I’m supposed to be thinking about and tweeting about right now. Someone that I swore I would follow for life and that was better than anyone. But...who?

It didn’t matter though. That person as he recalled had a ton of followers already as he was an accomplished actor and idol now rather than some unknown, handsome rookie. And they weren’t dating. Daniel didn’t even think of him romantically and never had. The guy that was like a little brother to him wouldn’t even miss the fact that he was gone and of course wouldn’t know that he stopped tweeting about him every day. Since they weren’t all that close (it had mostly been one-sided and exaggerated in his mind).

Now that he was in charge of making Seongwoo popular, Cha Eunwoo suddenly became in his mind ‘Cha EunWHO?’ 

That was something among the Fantagio staff that regular worked with Seongwoo that Daniel would learn was called ‘The Ong Seongwoo Black Hole Effect.’ His charms were vast and ensnared you so that you had no help of falling out of love of with him once it started. It was only a slippery slope down into that black hole, deeper and deeper. 

Or so one make-up artist that was also Seongwoo’s noona fan and Daniel now followed on twitter had told him. Daniel had insisted that that clearly exaggerated phenomenon wouldn’t become of him because he wasn’t one to just fanboy about any celebrity that he filmed. He didn’t have a celebrity disease. 

Seeing the way that he was after just two schedules with Seongwoo though, now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe his heart was already ensnared by that dangerous attractive yet mysterious and sometimes quite sweet and cute kitten. 

Was he being dragged into Seongwoo’s ‘black hole’ charms since the second he thought he looked cool while modeling for Beanpole? Yes, quite possibly. Only time would tell. He’d have to see how he was feeling after the filming schedules they had going on next week.

The cameraman shook his head violently and stared at the computer, drawing his hoodie strings so that they covered his round, fluffy, bare face. He pressed his hand to his smiling mouth as he continued playing incredible clip after clip from his ‘OngSeong OngSeong’ folder. He’d never been more thankful that the guys next to him went home earlier than he did usually and that there was no way the girls on the opposite ends of the studio with rows of the special computers designed for editing could see that he was furiously blushing with how dark they kept the room. 

_ Get a grip, Daniel. Now isn’t the time to fanboy-- no matter how ridiculously handsome and totally your type this guy is proving to be. Focus on choosing the clips that will give him a good image and attract a variety of fans. Be professional. Otherwise you're gonna end up sleeping here and waking up with a sore back. _


	2. How Not to Love Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel learns even more sides and positive traits about Seongwoo, resulting in him falling harder into his 'black hole' charms.

“What sort of concept is this supposed to be? Am I sleepwalking? Am I an escaped invalid? Am I a disabled person that has lost their memory and wandering the streets to find my original home? I’m really confused by what sort of character I need to be portraying here. I just don’t get what I’m supposed to be portraying. It’s abnormal to walk around the streets in pajamas, really, so embarassing…”

Seongwoo grumbled as he passed by the staff to where the cameras, boomers, and light panels were set up. Daniel happened to have an excellent sense of hearing so he was able to make out what the artist said but not many others seemed to. He smiled and chuckled to himself with amusement.

_ Ah, maybe Seongwoo is human after all. He certainly doesn’t look like one. _

They were shooting outdoor in a natural setting around the road, train, railroad, bridge, and beach at a small town in Japan. Daniel should have been in a good mood because they got to travel for free, but he found himself grumbling and in a bad mood just like Seongwoo was. They’d been getting prepared for this since four in the morning. It was windy and freezing cold and they were in the middle of nowhere, plus it looked like it might rain any minute. There was no place to grab breakfast or coffee. He was sleepy, couldn’t stop yawning, shivering even amongst a thick layer of four articles of clothing, and starving to boot. 

Seongwoo didn’t look any better. The make-up artists scampered around him like a bunch of ants to their queen, pampering, fluffing, and beautifying with their magical tools. Even the magic of thick layers of foundation couldn’t hide the fact that Seongwoo wasn’t so pleased to be here and that he hadn’t slept much the night before. His pretty, starry night eyes were surrounded by caved in, dark circles, almost making him look like a sulky panda.

Daniel sort of felt sorry for him and watched with bated breath as the girls disappeared and Seongwoo was left standing in the street in front of them wearing thin, navy cotton pajamas with one, ankle-length grey cardigan that hardly looked warm enough loosely draped over. He must be freezing, tired, and hungry, on top of the fact he hasn’t been given much direction with this shoot, Daniel thought. Now was the perfect test of character, the true Ong Seongwoo. 

Daniel expected that he would whine or throw a fit or snap at the director or at least a staff member at some point. Kick the ground or scowl or brush off the fidgeting hands of the make-up artists that invaded his personal space every other minute to fix his hair that the wind was messing up. That would have been understandable, even though it didn’t say many good things for his image. He was only human and humans couldn’t be sweet and polite all the time.

Daniel was thinking he’d for certain have to cut out a lot of the clips today for his video. No way could the pampered pretty boy who grew up in the city deal with this sort of atmosphere while still maintaining the humble, sweet boy next door sort of image. 

To his surprise though, Seongwoo performed flawlessly. Again, as soon as he moved in front of the cameras and the director gave him a bit of instruction, he quickly grasped his own character and completely changed his expressions and aura as if by magic. He switched between cool and serene as he peacefully wandered the street and bridge like he was taking an early morning stroll in the warm weather on a clear day. 

He looked full of joy at the same time deep in thought, as if this were some sort of healing trip that he’d been waiting for a lifetime to take. Daniel was in awe at that. Seongwoo had greater acting skills than he thought and it seemed that he put a great deal of thought into maintaining a decent image. He even made the frigid wind blasting his face seem like it was a warm, pleasant breeze as he closed his eyes, smiled, and stretched his arms out to enjoy it.

He was not only hard-working, he maintained a kind smile and humble attitude, asking for feedback and never once complaining, though the shoot took twice as long as they’d planned because of the bad weather. The director often apologize for the delay and the unexpected conditions but Seongwoo shook his head and waved his hands, insisting that he was fine and was enjoying the fresh air.

_ So maybe it’s not just that he was made and kissed by angels, but that he’s actually an angel... _

When they had just returned inside to take a break and have Seongwoo changed to the indoor looks, Daniel noticed that he was sneezing, rubbing his nose, and shivering. 

_ I should give him my coat before he catches a cold. How could they give him just a cardigan in this weather? I ought to tell off those stylists. _

However, he couldn’t work up the courage to do it. He asked one of the make-up artists to do so instead. That was the first interaction that they’d had beyond Daniel watching Seongwoo through the lens and Seongwoo—as far as he knew—not knowing anything about him except that he was the younger staff member with the blonde hair and hoodies that was his new cameraman in charge of his behind the scenes films. 

Their eyes met briefly by chance from across the room and Daniel felt like time had stopped. All it took was one grateful smile and a second of direct gaze with those sparkling, kind, deeply emotive eyes to turn him into a nervous, heated wreck. His heart expanded and pounded in his chest like a bag full of bricks. It was painful. His entire body quivered. His stomach turned and knotted around swirls of butterflies. Bells were sounding in his brain. He forgot how to breathe, to move—even to blink. 

_ Oh, my... _

Seongwoo was the first to break eye contact by force, turning to one of the stylists who approached him with his next pair of pajama wear from The Spring Home that he’d need to change into, Daniel’s jacket lying loosely across his frail, thin frame. Daniel shakily inhaled, rubbing at his chest. He took several sharp breaths and turned away from that direction completely. His face was flaming, his breathing unsteady, his heart racing still, and his hands trembling. 

That had been so terrifying. Wonderful, but also horrific. 

_ I should be sure to be prepared the next time that he looks my way. Through the lens is one thing but direct eye contact I just can’t handle yet. That was intense. _

_ *Ba-bump  _

Daniel held his arms tightly to his chest which felt like a ricocheting ping pong ball inside trying burst out.

_ Uh-oh. I think that officially confirmed it. I’m totally crushing on Seongwoo. Hardcore. Judging by this reaction I’ve hardly ever had in my life, I think that I might be falling for him, or his image.  _

Who knew about his real self though. It was ridiculous to crush on someone that he hardly knew anything about and had never interacted with. Ridiculous as it was, it was happening, and it was too late for him to turn stop it.

At least I should do some proper research. Maybe I will find proof that he’s only a pretty face and his real personality will totally shut these feelings down. Then I can continue with my work properly and not feel like back there. Freaking attacked.

Daniel had someone else take over his camerawork for the next part of the shoot so that he could at least retrieve some calming hot chocolate from a vending machine. He leaned against the machine as he sipped the comforting liquid, searching through the internet using his phone’s data about Ong Seongwoo. 

Instead of just pictures this time around, he started to read things about him, such as his profile and past interviews and fan accounts about what sort of person he was. Fans said that he seemed cool and arrogant at first and that when he was on stage or modeling his aura was impressive and intimidating, but that in actuality he was basically a giant baby. From what Daniel gathered from his quick research, Seongwoo was humble, hard-working, quiet, sometimes really funny and dorky, easily lost, clumsy, terrible at games, had rotten luck, and was very artistic and sentimental. 

He liked to write poetry and short stories and photograph in his free time. He was a fantastic singer that enjoyed ballads and chose songs based on the meaning of their lyrics. He wasn’t afraid to cry and had rather strange movie/drama tastes for a man. 

He often went to cafes and preferred sweet and salty things over spicy things, suggesting he had the tastes of a child. He also liked to shop and travel, usually on his own. He took great care of his family though he was a private person so not much was known about them, nor were their faces ever revealed to the public even. He could play various instruments and he was a triple threat in singing, dancing, as well as modeling. His acting debut would make him an a quadruple threat. 

The more that he read about Seongwoo, the harder that Daniel fell. Like a tower of tumbling rocks during an earthquake.

“How can someone be so perfect though, seriously? This is just unfair. Looks and talent are one thing but that he’s actually humble and sweet. That’s not an act. That he’s sentimental and full of deep thoughts and caring to his friends and family. That he’s got all these different facets to his personality that appeal to all kinds of people no matter gender or age. 

Huh. It almost seems unreal. I mean, how can you NOT adore him after knowing all that if it’s genuine? I was pretty much doomed from the start of working for him.

I guess if things go well and he can stay away from scandals and rumors, that he’s going to be huge someday. Maybe even bigger than that center everyone talks about, Park Jihoon. In the long run. Being his fan would certainly become worthwhile. 

Hmm, I guess there’s really no avoiding this black hole. I’ve already gone a couple kilometers deeper in the last few days. Yet I feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface with a few minutes of research. Just how much of an enigma are you, Seongwoo?”

Daniel checked the time and gasped. He better get back to work. Before he got fired and he’d never be able to see Seongwoo outside the TV in the future.

When he returned to the set, he found his jacket folded up next to his camera with a simple sticky note on top that said ‘Thank you very much, Mr. New Cameraman, please continue to shoot me prettily like last week. The response was good and I personally enjoyed it immensely’. 

The handwriting was elegant, even better than most girls could write, and it was singed with a cursive, squiggly Ong with three dots inside of the O. It must be his signature, Daniel realized. It was cute and full of sense. Seongwoo had left him this note and so kindly folded his jacket, even recalling which of the cameramen of the five around here had been the one to give him the jacket. 

_ He remembers me? That’s so sweet. I’m sticking this note up on my computer at work so I can look at it every night when I’m tired and smile as I remember why I’m working long nights for. Or who, more specifically.  _

_ Don’t you worry, Seongwoo. Your hyung will be sure to make you come out really nicely next week, even better than this week. I’ll help you get the millions of fans and get that top search spot on Naver like you belong. I’ll help you become big and achieve your dreams anyway that I can.  _

_ As your fan, it’s the least I can do. Maybe someday I’ll scrape up the courage to look you in the eye and say something to you, though approaching you and maintaining that eye-contact is unlikely. Asking you out for even a cup of coffee after work? Impossible.  _

_ I’ll have to do as I did before, admire from afar. Though every night I’m attacked by visions of your precious, smiling face and wishing that I could be the boyfriend that makes you like that with lame jokes and flattery every day. _

When Daniel caught on to his thoughts and that he was smiling like a total fool while caressing the letters on the note with his fingers, flushing deeply, he realized something and nearly cursed out loud.

_ Holy crap, I’ve managed to become seriously whipped in just over a week with him. I’m completely screwed at this rate. How did this even happen? I’ve fallen before but never this hard this fast, for sure. Is he actually a wizard? _

  
  
  


The next series of The Spring Home shoot had the talented Fantagio ‘trainee’ going masterfully from surreal and honey sweet to the epitome of a ball of fluff. He alternated between various colors of pajamas and played around in a bedroom set. The cameramen, Daniel included, and photographers had their hand-held devices surrounding the different beds the room had. The artist lied in the bed under the blankets, rolled around, sometimes pretending to sleep and other times pretending to just wake up, stretching his arms out and rubbing his eyes. 

_ Wah, I don’t think it gets any cuter than that. Thinking of waking up and going to bed to that image every day… Ah, my poor heart, do be still before you go into cardiac arrest. Wait a second though… _

_ Is it my imagination or is he looking at my camera a lot more than usual? _

“Hmm, I’m sleepy. Do I look pretty when I’m sleeping or is it coming out weird?” Seongwoo in a pair of olive green pajamas asked the staff, eyes boring directly into the lens of Daniel’s camera for a fleeting moment as if he could see through the object before he closed them and feigned sleep.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but his nerves got the better of him, tying up his tongue and a lump clogging his throat so no sounds came out. Some other cameraman answered instead, saying that he looked pretty and cute and to keep doing that some more. Seongwoo peeked open one onyx, beautifully shaped eye and closed it, handsome face softening as he smiled, snuggling into the pillow he was cuddling.

_ Oh god, how I wish I was that pillow right now. Who ever thought I’d be so jealous of household items? My blood is boiling right now. That lucky, lucky, stupid pillow. The organs I would sell, the things I would give away to be you for ten seconds. That looks heavenly.  _

Daniel's heart was racing on overdrive, his sweaty, shaky hands at risk of dropping the heavy video camera he had hanging over his shoulder as he followed Seongwoo’s movements. The cute man clad in green and half buried in fluffy blankets flipped over on his belly, sharp chin stuffed into the white pillow, smiling softly as he played with the ridges of the headboard with his snowy, elegant, slender hands.

_ Can those be my abs you’re touching right now instead? Ah, I really want to jump in there and kiss those moles on his cheek so terribly. I wonder if he’s as soft, squishy, and warm as he looks? Would that frail, small, curvy body of his fit in my arms as perfectly as I think? Would he like to snuggle up and burrow in my chest like a squirrel? Because I desperately want to try. _

Daniel bit his lip and gripped the camera hard, harshly gulping down his desires and fanboying squeals that threatened to slip out any moment. He forced his red face into a serious expression, biting down hard to stop himself from smiling wide. Luckily, he could hide most of his face behind the camera. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to keep his eyes on the scene because it was his work. 

He desperately tried to find a way that he could detach himself, as if this crazy situation were happening to someone else and he was merely an objective observer looking down from far above. He tried to think of Seongwoo as a moving doll instead of as a person that he was crushing on and wanting terribly in a million different, conflicting ways. He tried to stuff his growing feelings and libido away and calm his thumping heart and the annoying swarm of butterflies tickling the linings of his stomach.

When all of this failed, he resorted to prayer and mind control. ‘He’s just a little handsome, nothing special, just another celebrity you are filming, he’s not looking at your camera like that for any particular reason, you must not imagine dirty things with the person you’re filming since that will interfere with the work and it’s sort of a crime, focus on getting good quality shots and not on the person no matter how sweet and adorable and cuddle-worthy and unintentionally erotic he is.’

Getting through that shoot after realizing that his crush was real and growing steadfastly every day to the boundaries of perversion was nothing less than sheer torture for the cameraman. 

  
  


 

The next two hours were filled with bedroom scenes, moving on eventually to hugging and messing around with the various dolls that the brand was selling. That at least didn’t make Daniel feel like he wanted to crawl in the bed and shower the cutie with kisses all over his perfect face or pull the blankets over them as he attacked him with tickles and held him close like a lover would. 

It merely made him smile and laugh—this time he couldn’t help it. He almost swore that Seongwoo worked harder when he heard Daniel laugh out loud. He laughed harder and more frequently than the others, unable to hold his hand over his mouth to properly contain himself like he usually would because he had to hold up the mostrous video camera which couldn’t be done well with one hand. 

The artist continued to perform for Daniel’s camera mainly, making the cameraman feel like he was getting some sort of personal show. He played drums on the sloth’s belly. He play scolded the dinosaur. He wrestled with the large one that looked like a voodoo doll(Daniel was shamed by the fantasies that popped up in his mind at that one). He played peekaboo with the otters and mimicked the funny or cute faces that the seals made.

“Do we really look similar? Fans often say I look like a seal.”

_ Yeah, you do. But you are much cuter. You’re so cute, in fact, I think my mind is full of nothing but fluffy cotton candy right now. I want to pinch you and kiss you all over. You are just so...GAH. _

Though the question was directed Daniel’s direction since he was staring right into Daniel’s camera in particular with that endearing, heart-throbbing smile as he held the plushie up to his face for comparison, Daniel again failed to gather the courage to form words. He merely flushed deeply and froze in place, hiding his face to the best of his ability with the side lens and his cap brim, controlling the muscles in his face with all his might and chewing fiercely on his chapped lip. He never felt so shy and self-conscious in his life.

_ If I knew he was going to attempt murder by looking in my direction this whole time, then I would have at least put on some BB today! I can’t let him see my hideous bare face up this close. No way, no way! _

_ From now on, I’m going to attempt to dress up and wear a ton of makeup and get my hair done at the salon before coming to work with him because this is ridiculous. He looks like the shimmering moon itself while I look like a potato that’s been just plucked from the ground.  _

_ I know nothing is going to happen like he falls instantly for my face but still--if he’s going to be looking and trying to converse with me, I should try to impress. Maybe if I didn’t feel so ugly like I do in this moment, then I could actually have the balls to answer him back.  _

Daniel finished--more like survived--the shoot feeling extremely frustrated. He’d counted ten times that Seongwoo had asked questions that were likely directed his way that day but Daniel could only reply inside his head. He’d lost count of the number of ‘couple’ fantasies he’d had or the times he felt that his feelings were in danger of bubbling out like a fool or a creep.

Daniel paced the empty studio room, gulping down cans of Gatorade and anxiously running his fingers through his hair. He tried to get a grip on himself so that he could work on editing the video for The Spring Home, but it was hopeless. Seongwoo’s sweet, musical voice kept running through his mind, along with images of the attractive man lounging so comfortably in bed in nothing but loose, rather revealing pajamas, looking inviting as hell. 

He’d just been through hell and back barely with his skin still attached, how could he possibly work then? But he needed to. He needed to keep his job. He had cats to feed.

  
  


 

 

Stop thinking of Ong Seongwoo!

 

_ “Is it coming out well, camera man? Am I handsome? I’ve never modeled these sorts of things, so I’m nervous about how it turns out.” _

_ You are the most breathtaking human being I’ve ever seen, baby. Handsome fails to even scratch the surface of how you look every day, including right now. I’m amazed at how skilled you are as an actor and a model to be able to do all of these various roles so well that it almost seems like you’re a different person every shoot. _

 

You helpless fanboy! He is not your freaking baby! This is ridiculous! Be professional! You’ve got shit to do! You’d get fired and likely put in jail for the sort of improper thoughts you’ve been having!

 

_ “Hmm, this is actually making me feel sleepy. Can’t I just sleep here?” _

_ Sure, you can sleep here. Anything you want, sweetheart. How about I join you? You can use my chest or arm as your pillow. I bet it’s more comfortable and we’d sleep peacefully cuddling together. _

 

Snap out of it, Kang Daniel! Is Ong Seongwoo the only handsome man in the world? No, he’s probably not even the most handsome. You’ve seen a hundred good looking people and you will surely see a ton more, ones that are in your league. Don’t let him affect you so much. Like you’re some amaeteur. You’re not a teenager. You’re not a desperate virgin who is still stuck in the closet either.

 

_ “Ah, I was coming out too adult there, right? I should look more ‘Disney’-esque...” _

_ You’re an adult, so it’s okay. Just be yourself. If you need someone, however, to teach you the real meaning of being an adult on the off chance you’re a virgin, however… _

 

Dude, seriously, get a freaking grip already! The last thing you need right now is another boner that will last an hour! You’re going to give yourself an ulcer at this rate!

 

Fifteen minutes of pacing and two more Gatorade cans later, Daniel sat down to make the video. It didn’t go so well, as anyone might expect from him as of late. 

He had to match the clips with a cover song that Seongwoo had done about the meaning of being comfortable. He ended up distracted by Seongwoo’s amazing voice, playing the song over and over again while closing his eyes and rocking his head back and forth. 

His singing voice was seriously incredible. It was the first time that he’d heard Seongwoo sing a song alone on recording. It was incredibly airy, smooth, warm, and sweet. He must have listened to it fifty times before he was able to get any work done, and even then he only managed to get less than half of the video done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that Niel's shyness in this chapter might bring you laughs and that you find his fanboy side relatable. I really missed Niel fanboying over Ong, it comes so easy for me to write and it's fun ^^ I'll leave it up to your imagination for now. Do you think Ong was looking at him on purpose and talking to him or was it all just chance/delusions? Have a good weekend. Hope the weather is nice and you might see some cherry blossoms cus it's the season now~
> 
> For better visuals or to read the twitter version which has gifs, photos, and fake tweets from Niel's stan twitter, go here: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Progress Comes in Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go on the set of Ruping CF/Shoot/Interview and see Seongwoo's hectic schedule and various charms through the eyes of our Niel cameraman/newbie Ong fanboy. Also, get some glance into what Seongwoo thinks of Daniel and why he had a hand in moving Daniel to his team.

Seongwoo was discussing with the Spring  Home stylist about the fashion and shoot concepts for the indoor shoot. He'd been outside far too long in thin pajamas and a cardigan that wasn't near warm enough. He was shivering but trying his best not to show it. He didn't wish to seem weak.  The location had been pretty and at least he'd breathed in a lot of fresh air--he had to think positive to chase away the crankiness that threatened to crack his perfect image. He wouldn't gripe until he was home and alone after they had the best quality product possible.

He was suddenly blanketed with warmth. A staff member had put a coat over him. His continuous light amount of shivering instantly ceased.

"Thank you," he responded gratefully with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome. But it's not from me. The cameraman asked me to give it to you since you seemed cold."

"He did?"

Seongwoo looked in the direction the staff member pointed to. Time seemed to freeze as his eyes met with the light brown almond shaped ones of a handsome blonde in a white hoodie.

Oh, it was him! So, he finally decided to approach me. About damn time. I was wondering if how much longer I would have to wait for you, Sexy.

He smiled at the man he thought of as the 'heavenly physical with a puppy face and killer smile’. The man ducked down shyly but not before he saw a flush paint his fluffy cheeks and him biting his plump lip that was threatening to curve.

Seongwoo chuckled, watching him curiously as he talked to the stylist that caused the interruption. If he was any lesser of a man, he might have bopped her in the head. How dare she ruin that perfect moment.

He hadn't gone through all this trouble to get the handsome cameraman on his team when he saw the opportunity to steal him from Eunwoo, who was going to be living abroad for awhile, for the other staff to ruin their moment.

There will be other opportunities, he reassured himself. At least he knows of your existance and he's interested enough to stare and get embarrassed by you. There's likely a good reason why he's hiding from you and not interacting like the others do. He hopefully finds you attractive. Since he's skittish and we're on set, the only way to show you're interested and get him to chat is during the shoot.

Let's set up a mission for the next part of the project. Look at the camera and ask him lots of questions. Try to get him to crack open his shell a bit. Try to let him feel comfortable. That's all we can do for now. Any more you might scare him off or draw suspicion from other staff about your feelings.

Seongwoo liked that cameraman. From the first moment he'd run across from him in the company. It was lust at first sight, since he didn't believe you could love without knowing the person a bit. He even more so liked the sincere, positive way that the blonde filmed and edited videos for their artists.

Seongwoo wanted to use his impressive talents to get fans but even more so he wanted an excuse to get closer to him. He wanted the attractive man with the Disney face and Marvel body to be interested in him and think of him as an admirable person. Thus, he had used his persuasive powers to get his staff to see his point and pose the idea to the CEO who happened to be fond of him and hardly refused anything he or his staff requested for. And the man had yet to disappoint, even if he hadn't wanted to leave Eunwoo at first. He didn't seem to detest it so much after the second shoot they'd been on at least.

With that one kind gesture, the attractive, young hooded blonde who was gradually warming up to the idol had given him an opening he planned on taking. Once he decided just how was best to approach the shy, quiet puppy next. It was going to be within the day though. And hopefully he would pick up on his subtle cues this time and they could get this gay festival ball rolling.

I can't wait for you to be mine, Mr. Impossibly Broad Shoulders. Or at least to hear your voice and learn your real name. Hmm, what sort of name would suit you…?

 

The next time Daniel saw Seongwoo was at his next scheduled commercial, this time involving extensive interviews, making the film, and a photoshoot as well. It was a day-long event. Since the commercial was for eye drops, Seongwoo had to appear to be full of moisture(Daniel just barely reigned in his dirty mind there). 

The stylists made his skin absolutely glow without a hint of dryness and dressed him in blue with his hair in soft waves. He looked like he belonged on top of an expensive yacht. Both handsome, expensive, classy, and soft—all around yummy and approachable. 

Daniel discovered then that Seongwoo’s color was 150% blue. He looked fabulous. Daniel envied the fact that he could pull off any look and sell anything. He was truly a model genius. 

Daniel had learned from his extensive research over the past week when he wasn’t editing videos or shooting for other celebrities in Fantagio that he’d been modeling for something like five or six years off and on, long before he’d entered Fantagio as a trainee. There were pictures of him pre-debut all over the internet. Daniel had even dug deep until he found his school and baby pictures. 

He found something impressive—not only was he handsome, he was one of those rare all-natural people. Seongwoo didn’t look different in any aspect besides the amount of baby fat and his height and tone. That meant that Seongwoo had never had plastic surgery. Among celebrities, that was a humongous rarity. It almost made you hate him—if he was a person that was all hateable. 

However, Daniel also learned from chatting with Seongwoo’s fans online that if you knew saw him in any sort of interview or show that you couldn’t. He just wasn’t a hateable person. He was humble, funny, easy to be shy, embarrassed, or flustered, cute, sweet, kind, considerate, careful with his words, talked a lot, was often bubbly and full of smiles. 

The reality of Seongwoo was completely opposite his first impression. Seongwoo seemed cold and arrogant only when he was in ‘work mode’, if the concept fit that sort of mood. That was his ‘manly’ aura that he portrayed on stage and on certain kinds of photo shoots. It was merely a character he played. That ‘cold city guy’ he had first encountered and not initially liked wasn’t actually like him at all. In reality, he was the sweet yet dorky neighbor next door who sucked at math and was always tripping over himself and loved to dance and sing, dreaming of being an idol but lacking in confidence. 

He had shot several things with Seongwoo now but for the most part, Seongwoo had been silent since there were no lines. This time there were several and they had him shoot amongst the green screened white room several times. 

He learned during the commercial takes that Seongwoo was pretty good at recalling lines and acting fresh and flirty with the cameras. Daniel heard so much of his lovely voice talking to the viewers about how they needed to moisten their wet eyes that he had the lines memorized. 

“Why do your eyes look so dry? Now, let's be moistful.”

The voice rang in the cameraman's head and he was sure he was going to replay it unconsciously. At one point, he even recorded it to make it his alarm. 

Once, Seongwoo went to Daniel’s camera to practice or possibly it was that he confused which camera he was supposed to be interacting with for the shoot since there were several in order to shoot him from various angles. Daniel nearly crapped his pants. 

He froze as Seongwoo fed a sort of sweet line to his camera while stroking it. Through the lens of the standing camera, Daniel could see his face extremely close up, even his stray eyebrow hairs and small pores under his make-up and it felt as if Seongwoo were patting his head. That was in his imagination though and he found himself touching his head absently when Seongwoo went away while delivering another line in a different direction. 

_ How did I manage to survive that? He came out of nowhere and he was dangerously close. Probably because he was rehearsing. If he was trying to talk to me, it would certainly be a different story. _

Once the commercial was confirmed to have gone well, he did a photoshoot in various different shades of blue shirts, sometimes using the product and other times with cute, attractive gestures. Daniel was amazed that he had enough energy to do a photoshoot after nearly an hour in hair and make-up, an hour of rehearsal, and two hours of the same repetitive shoots. 

He must feel tired but he didn’t show it at all. Just like back in Japan, he only put out a positive image, often smiling, asking the staff how the project was progressing, going to the monitor to check the photos personally, then going back to give even more advanced, striking pose after pose without end. They must have gotten five hundred usable photos at least. 

He worked so hard giving finger hearts even that his fingers cramped up. The staff were all concerned at the same time found it hilarious. Daniel laughed at the same time he was concerned.

_ Aw, poor hard working baby. I'll massage it for you, and any other place that you wish. With great pleasure. _

It was pretty cold in the room so the make-up staff used their jackets and hand warmers to keep him warm between breaks. Daniel wished that he could be the girl that held up the hotpack to his cheek since he smiled so sweetly at her, clearly liking to be pampered (he’s such a cat and as a cat-lover and owner of four this drives me wild!). Though he glared and snarled at the ones that used the hot packs as an excuse to brush his hands. He almost rushed out to slap them away, feeling a need to protect Seongwoo from the cougars. 

However, Daniel was forced to do as all the other cameramen did, stay stationed at his camera, adjusting it from time to time, lens only following the man in fresh blue and white, watching from a distance and staying silent. The cameramen hardly ever had a chance to act with the celebrities they filmed. That was mostly the directors, stylists, and make-up artists.

* _ Sigh When I’m reborn, I will consider that job. A make-up artist. I could casually touch him and look at him from up close and chat with him and— _

_ Wait. I can’t even look in the eye for a few seconds from across the room, how would I possibly manage to do that? On second thought, I’d better just stay safely behind my lens as a fansite master or photographer next life as well, not at risk of sudden death.  _

Since that second in Japan, Daniel had yet to make direct eye-contact with Seongwoo. He was terrified to. Whenever he sensed that Seongwoo’s head even turned his direction, he’d drop his eyes back to his camera, fiddling it with a serious, focused expression like he was extremely busy with something. The only time that he looked Seongwoo ‘directly’ in the eyes was through the lens of his camera but honestly when that happened even with glass and metal between them, he felt like he might just either hurl or faint or possibly both. 

He’d just barely been able to not flush and smile at seeing an image of him. It was going to be a long while before he was able to look at Seongwoo like he would any other human being. To him, Seongwoo was like unreachable star that burned too hot and bright to even think of going near. Ironic since they worked at the same place and there had been several times where he swore that Seongwoo was attempting to interact with him lately.

_ Nah, you're just delusional because you wish that were true. He doesn't have any reason to be interested in you. He is hardly aware of who is behind the camera individual. You will always be just another cameraman to him. You live in different worlds and it's going to stay that way, as it usually does. That's just the norm so don't get your expectations up and sink into disappointment by having stupid fantasies. _

  
  


During one of the break times, a sheer miracle happened. Some might consider it a calamity, depending on how you looked at it. As soon as Daniel accepted his cruel norm, then the wall was broken, not of his own accord but of the artist. Seongwoo randomly came up to his camera and started to talk to him.

“Hello, Mr. New Cameraman. You are the one that’s doing my behind the scenes videos, right?”

_ What... what... what on Earth...? _

Daniel didn't know who he was or how to breathe at that moment let alone move his frozen lips enough to speak. He slightly shook the camera up and down in affirmation, hiding behind it and clinging to it for his very life.

The gorgeous brunette in blue cocked his head left and right with a puzzled expression, then he nodded. His thin, glossy, bow lips parted slightly, unknowingly driving the man behind the lens insane. 

_ Such a kissable mouth! Such pretty eyes, like a miniature galaxy! Such perfect, milky, smooth skin! He's absolutely gorgeous and flawless. Why the hell is he talking to me though? It's a hundred years too soon. Be still, my heart. I'm too young to die. I literally just found the love of my life too.  _

“Ah, I see. Maybe you’re the shy type? Or the chic, stoic type that doesn't talk unless it's absolutely necessary? I wonder why I haven’t heard you speak. Oh, that’s rude of me. It could be that you can’t speak. In that case, my gravest apologies for my lack of tact.”

Daniel shook the camera that no, that wasn’t it. He wasn’t disabled. He could speak. Just not to Seongwoo. Or he wouldn’t. Seongwoo could have seemed offended but he luckily wasn’t.

“Hmm, so you just don’t talk much or you’re shy. Well, you are new to my staff so I guess that’s understandable. Some people are uncomfortable with strangers. Not really me anymore, but I’ve been down that road before. I used to struggle with my lack of confidence and I never knew what to say when I first met people. And public speaking? I shivered at the thought of it. Dancing, yes. Speaking though? Presentations I have to memorize? Oh god, no. I’d be a blubbering mess. My memory isn't all that terrific either.”

Daniel didn’t know what to do so he merely shook the camera up and down to show that he was at least listening. Seongwoo continued to talk in a lively manner with cute, expressive gestures, sometimes staring into the camera lens and other times straining his head to get a look at Daniel’s face around it. Daniel ducked his head, thankful his blonde bangs, hood, and the large camera covered a large portion of his face from any angle as long as he positioned himself right. 

Seongwoo might be able to see a bit of his chin, jaw, eyebrows, and cheek but not enough to tell that he wasn’t attractive and that was good enough in his books. Though thankfully he’d continued to put on makeup and style his hair a bit, though the hoodie stayed because it was comforting, though it was a red one (in the hopes that Seongwoo might just look his way more, even though he was terrified of it, he also secretly wanted it but now that he had it he was on the verge of a mental breakdown and inwardly panicking). 

Seongwoo resembled a curious cat as he continued to move his head around while Daniel focused on dodging. He eventually gave up and ceased in talking random things about himself.

_ No, don’t stop. I adore your voice and I was enjoying learning personal facts about you that others might not know. Continue~ Just please stop trying to get a look at my face. I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready for that. Let’s take things slow, baby. You’re too handsome so you make me feel like I’ve become a virgin again though I promise I'm experienced enough that I could rock your bed like the Flinstones. _

“Doesn’t this concept suit the moist me well?”

Daniel snorted and then bit his lip, barely containing his own laughter. Seongwoo looked down with a bashful, embarrassed smile, his pale skin and the tips of his ears turning coral. He turned around, head and shoulders slumped forward as he fought back giggles and cringed. Even the female staff standing by in thick coats who had seen and heard his impromptu interview with Daniel were laughing in second-hand embarrassment.

_ He’s too cute when he’s embarrassed. Yet give him a minute and he’ll still boldly say some cheesy line, attempting to flirt with fans though he's rather lame at it just yet. That side of him is really adorable. Say something romantic and then die from embarrassment after, looking like he wants to burrow into the ground and is questioning his decision gravely.  _

_ It's alright, baby. Hardly anyone is naturally good at this unless they were involved in a lot of acting before or were a total Playboy in school. Practice makes perfect. You had me at hello honestly. Cheesy as that sounds, it's true. Technically you had me before you said anything to me. _

Daniel boldly said something to him for the first time, though his voice was so faint he wasn’t sure if Seongwoo heard it. “Yes, it does.”

Seongwoo turned to him with a dazzling smile, cutely waving both of his pretty hands. “Bye-bye, Mr. Silent Cameraman. I hope you got something useful for your video.”

Daniel nodded the camera and took a few of his fingers off to both wave and signal Seongwoo to get back to his schedules. The brunette skipped off with renewed energy and Daniel tried hard—he really did honest to god--not to zoom in on his pert bottom in those very fit white trousers but his large fingers slipped by accident.

  
  
  


In the interview that happened after the commercial and photoshoot were done, Daniel saw that Seongwoo was thoughtful with his questions but answered honestly. Also, that he was easily flustered and shy with impromptu questions and acts. 

The interviewer was a bubbly woman who made him do all sorts of things out of the blue. Such as model a hideous shopping bag and a plastic bowl to prove how good he was at modeling, do some cute gestures, show all of his known variety skills like his ear-folding, double jointed thumbs, and haegum imitation, and cut paper with his razor sharp jawline. Daniel could barely film the moment because he was busy attempting to stifle his laughter against his arm so that it wouldn’t be heard in the video at Seongwoo’s reactions and his answers. 

Amazingly, Seongwoo had the ability to roll with the punches well. He did everything that was asked to the best of his ability, crouching down with the intensity of his embarrassment, turning strawberry red, smiling bashfully and snickering only afterwards, commenting or looking like ‘ah, did I really just do that? Why did I do that?’ 

Daniel found himself taking mental notes during the interview, commenting only in his head as he stayed safely behind his camera (he still wasn’t really comfortable when Seongwoo occasionally looked his way even though they’d somewhat introduced themselves and the other had attempted to break the ice with him). Daniel was trying to focus on the fact that progress had happened, even if it was a baby turtle pace. He'd drink his fury away at himself for not being able to reply with words later. 

Seongwoo mentioned that he felt lonely without his group members but that he contacted them often and was planning to invite them to his fan meeting later as guests.

_ If you’re lonely, you don’t have to wait until that time, baby. Just call me and I’ll rush right over. I’ll do anything you want. Watch a movie, go to a café, go to an amusement park, travel to another country, go for a drive. Seriously, anything. I’m good company, I swear. Once I recall how to talk, that is. _

The artist admitted that he had 2,000 or more selfies in his phone and gave advice how to take the best picture from your phone. He held up the company phone to demonstrate, making various poses with a soft, crooked smile and his hands in a peace sign.

_ Can I please see even ten of those? I’ll keep them privately and use them for all my screens the next month. I’ll tell everyone that you’re my boyfriend and brag about how amazing you are. _

Seongwoo said that the sort of commercial he really wanted to do was a car commercial and demonstrated with a spinning arm and his head turned back how he would do it. 

_ AHH. He’s so hot! Why is he so hot? How is this building not on fire? WOW. I could cut vegetables on that jawline it’s so freaking sharp. But I’d take the risk of my mouth bleeding to bite at it. Can I just have a nibble? I’d get fired but it might just be worth it. Shit, he might sue me for assault though. I wouldn’t want him to hate me, ever. I hope I don't jizz in my pants from this yikes. _

The lady asked him to choose between a flower and her and he chose the flower and then offered it to Daniel (well, the camera and the viewers) as a present. He looked like a total prince.

_ That’s what you get, you thirsty, ugly cougar! Back off, the only ones he cares for truly are his fans like myself. Bravo, for being savage, my baby. I like you even more, I think. At this point, I’m amazed that’s even possible. Seongwoo is just full of surprises though. _

He got embarrassed by how his fans called his visuals the ‘fourth generation’ and when the lady asked him about when the ‘fifth generation’ was coming out. After biting his lip to stop himself from giggling and curling up in embarrassment, he answered confidently that it would be ready next year.

_ He’s freaking funny that my gut is wrenching but the way he bluffs is quite sexy. Ugh, seriously. Where can I clone him? I want my own Ong Seongwoo. Like I NEED him in my life, several doses every day to be happy. And maybe to ruin in bed. I’m becoming addicted. I’ll pay millions. Please let me have one, please, please, please~! _

 

 

 

"Hey, hyung!" 

"Eunnie~ How are you? Is Japan fun?" Seongwoo smiled instantly at the cheerful, sweet tone. He could picture Eunwoo’s award-winning smile and adorable face.

He boasted, "O f course! The food is really good and it's beautiful. The people are really friendly here too. I've been loving it." 

"That's good to here. I envy you. I want to go overseas for schedules too."

"Nope, you've got to stay in Korea. If there's two handsome people in the same area for more than five minutes, the world will end."

Seongwoo snorted, feeling amused. "Mwo ya? Haha. You're the more handsome one."

The boy responded playfully, "That's clearly hyung."

"Eh~ Always the flatterer. Where did you learn that from?"

"Just all the sunbaes before me. It's necessary for acting. You'll catch the hang of it."

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, replying in a mocking tone, "Neh, sunbaenim~ Please do give tips later how to be a master at flattery. Are you sure you just don't want me there, because you're worried I'll eat all your food and steal the attention?"

The idol hummed as if he were thinking. "Well, that's definitely a part of it. I'm not teaching you anymore tips. You have everyone wrapped around your finger like a king already! I saw your recent behind clip at the top of the searches. Congratulations! Seems like you've seriously got your staff whipped. That means you will win at life. As long as your staff is happy, they will work ten times harder to make you come out well. You need them on your side, not against you doing sloppy work and evil editing. That's the tip of the day."

Seongwoo’s smile wouldn’t quit. Eunwoo was such an entertaining, fun kid to talk to. "Ah, thank you so very much, my gracious sunbae. I'll have to but you a drink when you come back."

"You better. That tip was sheer gold. Yongwanhi..." At the end, he started singing.

"Stay gold~ and never let go~"

Seongwoo obliged by singing one of his old songs that Eunwoo told him he liked. They were close friends because they weren't so far apart in age and what they lacked in years they made up for similar characters. They both promoted each other and texted every week or so to catch up. They were not photographed together so their friendship simply hadn't been made public yet. 

But they supported each other in little ways, not feeling it really needed to be in the news anyway. They were not using each other for connections, media play, or an image improvement.

"Wah, hyung~ Your voice is so beautiful. It shocks me every time. But live is much better just like how you look more handsome in person. Ong Seongwoo you have to see to believe~"

Seongwoo flushed, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Hahaha..."

"How are you, hyung? Is the dust bad there?" Eunwoo asked next, bubbly and full of sunshine as usual.

"It's been clean these days. I've just been a little busy. Practicing my script for the drama and doing shoots and commercials. Getting ready for my international fan meetings."

"Wah, already busy? Hyung, you should take a rest! You just finished a concert and promoting with Wanna One just a few days ago. Why are you already stuck with hectic schedules? Hing, I'm worried you'll get sick again. Take care of yourself and if it’s too much, tell the CEO truthfully. You’re always too nice, just going along with whatever you’re ordered to do instead of standing up for yourself."

Seongwoo hurried to reassure the worried younger as he didn’t like to make anyone worry about him. Though he understood where Eunwoo was coming from and he did have a tendency to be more selfless than selfish in the past which caused him harm, this time really was not the case.

"I'm fine! No need to worry. I haven't felt sick at all. I sleep a lot and drink lots of water and I've been keeping up with my vitamins. It’s better that I stay busy anyway. It gives me less time to feel lonely and miss my members. It isn’t too much for me. I’m enjoying it, challenging myself and showing new sides. It’s a good thing to be hectic right now.”

“Ah, I know just how that feels. Doing solo activities after being in a group is at first one of the hardest things ever. You’ll get used to it. When you feel lonely or anxious, just message them. Or me. I’ll always be here for you hyung.”

“Aw, thanks for caring, Eunnie.”

“You’re welcome. I know I can rely on hyung anytime too. You’re a great listener.”

“Hmm, maybe…” Seongwoo muttered with doubt seeping into his tone.

“Hyung? Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” the younger asked in concern.

Seongwoo blinked several times rapidly in surprise. “Eh...how’d you guess?”

“Your tone of voice, that’s how. What’s eating you?”

He joked bitterly, “Not the person that I want, that’s what is. Hahaha…”

Eunwoo laughed as well, teasing, “Hyung~ That’s so dirty. I hope you are alone right now.”

“I am. I’m at my apartment. I have a free day today. I’m just going to go wander and take photos, then go to my favorite cafe and read. Maybe write something if I feel inspired.”

“So artistic and sensitive. Most men would sleep half the day and play games the rest.”

“Ah, I suck at games and I can’t really sleep more than seven hours. It’s a habit. Unless I’ve got several weeks of backed up sleeping logs.”

Eunwoo whined, clearly pouting which would make him lethally cute, “That’s just unfair. How do you hardly sleep but always have perfect skin?”

“I don’t! It’s make-up, I swear.”

“Liar~ All super handsome men do is lie~”

Seongwoo laughed sharply at the other’s ridiculous made up song. “Anyway. So I called because I actually had something that I want to ask you.”

“Hmm, what is it? You can ask me anything, hyung.”

“Well, I can, I know that. But don’t act like you’re a sweetheart that will give me any answer I want for free. Because that’s not true. I’ve come prepared. I’ll offer you two of the Bean Pole outfits since you like that brand and you were envious they called me before they called you.”

“Hyung~ I love you!!!” came the enthusiastic response over the receiver. His voice suddenly sounded ten times as sweet. 

Seongwoo shook his head in disbelief. It was just as he figured. He seriously had the clothes laid out on his bed right then. He’d already taken photos, predicting this accurately.

“Hahaha. This rascal. You don’t even deny it.”

“Well, we’re close but business is business. I don’t see why I should give out information for free. It’s tiring to move my mouth even. I should get some compensation.”

“Aigoo, I wonder what your fans would think if they knew this side of you.”

“They’d probably still like me. They’d just think I’m brattier and cuter than usual. You’re not as polite and proper as you seem either. Shall I expose how you get when you drink or some of your escapes from your clubbing days when you were a trainee, hyung?” the young man said in a mischievous tone.

A shiver of horror ran down Seongwoo’s spine. No, that MUST not happen! If any of those stories got out, he’d be ruined.

“Um...moving on. Before things get dangerous. I offered you the clothes already. I folded them nicely and took a photo, so let’s not do anything drastic, sunbae-nim.”

Eunwoo let out an evil cackle. “Okay, okay. I’ll accept your offering and put my itchy fingers in my pocket. What can I help you with?”

Seongwoo took a deep breath before he began, suddenly feeling nervous and uncomfortable. “So...when you left for Japan, some of your staff members moved to my team. One of them is a tall, young, blonde cameraman with broad shoulders who usually wears hoods…”

“Ah, him. What’s wrong? Did he cause some trouble?”

“No, no. That’s not it. I just um...wanted to know...what’s his name?” he stuttered and drifted off.

Eunwoo seemed dumbfounded. “He didn’t introduce himself to you? That’s sort of rude. Maybe I need to--”

Seongwoo blurted out, “No! Don’t call him and say anything! That’s embarrassing. I could ask him myself. It’s not that I’m shy but more like he’s being really shy with me. I’ve tried talking to him a few times but he won’t even show his face and getting him to say something is like pulling teeth.”

“Really? Daniel hyung is usually super friendly, bubbly, and talkative. From the get go, we were close. Like I felt like he was family. He took care of me really well and we joked around a lot off set. I was able to be comfortable in almost any shoot because I knew he was around. He’d alway be looking my way with a huge smile and thumbs up. I wonder why he’s like that with you…”

“Ah, so that’s his name then? Daniel? Hmm, it suits him. Maybe because he’s blonde, so a foreign name fits…” Seongwoo murmured to himself with a wide, soft grin.

“Hmm? What’s this I detect?” Eunwoo commented suspiciously.

“Neh? Nothing…” Seongwoo drifted off, flushing furiously and literally face-palming himself for his mistake.

“Hyung~ You have a thing for Daniel, your new cameraman, don’t you? You have the hots for him!” Eunwoo commented excitedly. Seongwoo could picture him jumping up and down and wagging a finger at him.

Seongwoo became flustered, waving his hands as if that would help shoo away the dangerous situation he found himself in.

“No, no, no. No, I don’t! I was just asking because it was bothering me. Just curious. That’s all, I swear!”

“Your voice got all squeaky and cracked hahaha. I caught you, hyung! So it IS true. You like Daniel~” the other sang out in a teasing manner. “Daniel and Seongwoo kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“I ...I… don’t feel that it’s necessary to comment on that ridiculous and very childish statement. You’re taking my words wildly out of proportion here, Eunnie.” 

Eunwoo laughed for a full minute like it was the funniest thing he’d heard all year. “Sorry, hyung. I don’t mean to tease. I just thought it’s cute. I didn’t picture you as the shy type. You can’t even ask his name?”

Seongwoo spat out in defense, “I’m NOT shy! Okay? He’s the shy one. And I’m just trying not to make him uncomfortable. I’ve been waiting for him to approach me for weeks. I tried to talk to him several times now because I got impatient waiting for him to introduce himself and start up a conversation. But I got next to nothing. I was starting to think he was mute or that he hates me.”

“Hmm. I guess that’s because he likes you too.” 

“You...you think so? That’s...that would be good. I was hoping so but I thought maybe…”

“Hyung, oh my gosh, you’re blushing right now, aren’t you?”

“I’m not! I don’t blush!” He was though, terribly. And he couldn’t bring the corners of his lips down because the idea that the cameraman liked him back made him blissfully happy.

Eunwoo had never sounded so ecstatic. He was going to lord this over Seongwoo for years to come, for sure. Just like he did with his pre-debut modeling photos he’d discovered online.

“You do! And you are! Hahaha. Priceless. I wish that I was there right now. Anyway, I wish I could give you advice about Daniel. But I’m stumped too. I’ve never seen him be shy or quiet, honestly. That almost sounds like a different person than the cameraman I know. I think he must really like you. Hmm, I guess you should just keep approaching him until he gets comfortable and opens up. I’m sure that he wants to talk to you but he finds you intimidating.”

“I’m not intimidating! I’m nice and bubbly and friendly. What are you saying?” Seongwoo replied indignantly.  

“That’s off set. But not when you’re on set. That’s a different story entirely, depending on the concept. And if you’re serious and focused, you do come across that way a bit, sort of hard to approach with an aura like a god. It’s more like your face is intimidating. Because it’s so perfect. You have a chic, cold look when you’re not smiling.

Just smile a lot around him. Be pushy but in a cute way. Do something nice for him. Compliment him and ask lots of personal questions. He’ll get over his funk after he gets used to you. I’m sure he’s already seen that you’re a harmless baby on the inside and is trying to work up the courage to talk to you.”

Although it wasn’t advice that he’d been asking for, Seongwoo felt some of the worries leave his brain. “Ah, yeah. Maybe. He did answer me yesterday. We’re far from having a casual conversation but…”

“Hey, any progress is good. You should be grateful for that. Give him some time, hyung. Eventually, you’re going to see the Daniel that I know. Then, you will be having so much fun joking and chatting with that dorky man on set that you won’t even want to do your work.”

“Ah, that would be nice. I’d feel less lonely if I had an attractive staff member closer to my age that I could chat with. It would make the waiting time less boring.”

“Exactly. As Daniel told me before, positive makes positives! The more positively you think, the more positively your situation becomes and your mood improves.”

“Hmm, those are wise words. He really said that?”

Seongwoo returned to smiling, his mind on the mysterious cameraman he’d yet to see full-on close up. He appreciated men who were wise and had mottos that they lived by.

“Yes, and a ton of other things like that. He’s a wise person. Though he’s not super ‘mature,’ I should say. He can be pretty immature and goofy, which makes you feel like your the same age. He’s really such an easy guy to get close to. I miss him on the set honestly and was thinking I should give him a call.”

“Oh, my god! If you do, then please do not talk about me!” Seongwoo insisted, good mood returning to panic mode.

“Eh~ I’ve got to talk about you. Not talking about you would be natural. As soon as I ask him how work is going with his new charge, then we’re going to be talking non-stop about you. It’s unavoidable.”

Seongwoo groaned in despair. “Ugh...Can you not mention that I asked about his name or told you about our interactions. Please?”

“Hmm. Maybe, if…”

“Alright. I’ll give you two pairs of jeans from Bang Bang too. Okay? The nicest pair I was given.”

“Are they the most expensive?”

“Yes, of course! So, don’t say a word to him about this conversation! I don’t like to be found crushing first.”

“Oh my god, you’re not just attracted to him but you’re crushing on him? Already? When you haven’t even had a conversation? You’re going to be such a gonner once you two get talking. I swear it.”

“Eunnie~ Don’t you think you’re enjoying hyung’s suffering a bit too much here?” Seongwoo threatened with a fakely sweet tone.

“Sorry, hyung. Hahaha. It’s just funny to me. I’m gonna call him soon and see what he thinks of you. I bet that he’s whipped completely and blown away by your looks and charms. That’s why he can’t even look at you directly. This is so exciting~”

Seongwoo scolded with a whiny tone, “Yah! Don’t you dare try to match-make here, Eunnie. You can talk about me but don’t go giving advice. He will thinks it’s weird and my cover will be blown. Stop acting like we’re in high school.”

“Well, what if he says he wants to get close to you or talk to you but he doesn’t know how? Should I just refuse to tell him anything?” the younger shot back obnoxiously.

“Well, in that case...I guess you can tell him some things. But not too much. No TMI or dark past stuff. Just the right amount for him to know me a bit and get curious. Paint me in a positive light.”

“Eh~ Hyung, of course I only have good things to say about you. What are you worried about?” Eunwoo replied with a tone of innocence like a snowy white kitten.

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and chewed on his lip nervously. “A lot of things actually. Your tone makes me worried right now. You know what? Forget it. Just don’t call him at all. I will give you more stuff, so just don’t call him, okay?”

“Hahahaha. Hyung~ I’m going to call him right now. Bye-bye, take care~”

“Eunnie! Wait! Sunbae! Hey, you hung up on me?! Grr, this brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you are enjoying seeing Seongwoo through Daniel's eyes. Hope that it makes you fall in love with him all over again because it certainly makes me as I write it haha. In this chapter, you got a bit of how Seongwoo sees and thinks of Daniel. As you might have expected, Seongwoo has a crush on him and that's why he got him invited to his team. So that he could have a chance to interact and get to know the hottie he saw around Fantagio (on top of utilizing his excellent filming/editing skills for his solo activities). 
> 
> It's best if you take a look at the original threat on twitter since that has photos, gifs, and tweets. You can understand more and visualize better if you look there. At least it's beneficial to watch the videos. The gifs and tweets are there mostly to make you laugh and see clearly 'how does Niel see Ong through his lens'. Here it is so please check it out because this is really meant to be a visual story and I'd hate to see you miss out: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072
> 
> See you in a week! Wonder what shoot is going to be next~


	4. R.I.P. Kang Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel sees another side of Seongwoo during the Elle shoot that he sort of wished he hadn't. As Seongwoo repeatedly attempts to interact with him, the baby stepping turtle disguised as a cameraman finally makes some progress.
> 
> For visuals see these videos of the Elle shoot:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2SXTfw0VcE&feature=youtu.be  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRe1I6MIZCw&feature=youtu.be
> 
> And the original thread on Twitter, which includes texts, gifs, and fake tweets: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072

After a couple more photoshoots and the start of his drama filming, Daniel was sure that over the next couple of weeks, he’d learned everything about Seongwoo that there was to know—without interacting with him, that was. They’d yet to have a conversation. 

Sometimes Seongwoo came to his camera to give him some extra talking scenes and close-ups for the videos he was making. Daniel remained stubbornly silent (or so Seongwoo thought, but in reality whenever Seongwoo approached, his tongue seemed to glue itself to the roof of his mouth no matter what he attempted.) He researched all kinds of simple things that he wanted to say to the artist in a cheerful, casual tone like the rest of the staff members were able to do so easily--that he was handsome, that he shouldn’t push himself, to tell the staff if he was cold or tired, good luck and fighting.

In the end, despite his mental preparation and practice, all that he was able to do was smile, laugh, nod or shake the camera in response. Luckily, Seongwoo didn’t seem upset by it nor did he give up on getting him to talk but he wasn’t forceful. Sometimes he was a little whiny which was adorable and got Daniel’s heart feeling like it was squeezed by rubber bands. 

Don't use your cheesy aegyo and fail winks on me, baby. I might just attack you with hugs and kisses and then we will make a huge scene--in court, for assault.

He learned that day that there was still more that he didn’t know about Ong Seongwoo, as big of a fan as he was becoming. 

Seongwoo had a shoot that was unlike any that he’d ever had before. He was doing a large spread for Elle. The stylists, as it had turned out, had planned around ten different masculine looks, many of them fit, expensive suits. The stylists made him look very ‘Daddy’ with his hair greased up off his forehead and the most masculine makeup that they could manage, meaning almost all natural. 

He didn’t look pretty or cute or serene—he looked lethally handsome, mature, and incredibly sexy. Especially with many of the perfectly fitted jackets squaring out his shoulders to make him look bigger and stronger. The biggest of the killing points were deep v-neck shirts. 

Daniel felt like his mind exploded like a bomb the first look that he initially came out in. He was wearing a black and white suit. The set was simply a white screen with bright lights that would cast a shadow they’d also film and a black chair. He stood or sat in the chair sometimes taking off the jacket, looking extremely serious and charismatic like he was a broody business man with a headache. 

They had him turn sideways so they could capture his impressive profile and height on the starkly white background. Even his shadow was ridiculously attractive that his cock twitched, Daniel noted and some staff members said.

Seongwoo tried not to crack a smile, keeping in character though he was always feeling a little bit shy when he got stared at and heard compliments and exaggerated reactions from those around him. There was no music this time, only the sounds of the flashes and clicking cameras capturing moment after moment, sometimes the director hummed in approval or commented some direction for the next pose.

“How about you sit on the floor and remove the jacket?”

Daniel stood next to his camera, one hand stuffed in his jean pocket. He dug his fingernails into his leg, not at all liking the sound of that, his heart which was already beating fast pounding like a jack-hammer on overdrive painfully against his chest.

Do we really need that? That does not sound at all necessary. Don't agree to that, Ong--

“Okay, I’ll try that. Thank you kindly for the suggestion.” 

Daniel sighed and banged his forehead on the hard surface of the camera. 

Why, why me? I had a feeling I should have called in sick today. Elle is famous for serving looks and Seongwoo will go above and beyond to impress and show new images to his fans. As if we could go anywhere. We're stuck ball and chain around our limbs to you no matter how crappy you might do on one single project. You don't need to work this hard, honestly. That might decrease your fandom by half honestly. Consider that.

Seongwoo kindly smiled and bowed at the director before he carefully sat down on the floor with his legs out, shrugging out of the striped black jacket to the much fitter white shirt that laid underneath. He tucked his chin down, parted and licked his lips, spindly, miles long lashes fluttering, casting a shadow over his prominent cheeks.

Daniel's pants tightened terribly around the hard shaft that was straining to get out. Seongwoo had never looked so sensual and inviting. He immediately became swarmed with scandalous fantasies.

Holy crap, I’m not going to survive the day. I should have prepared my will last night. Freaking Elle, you are the Devil. R.I.P. Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo looked all directions with minute tilts of his head and shifts of his hands as the photographer clicked away, following his medium tempo. Then, he used the chair as a prop, leaning against it in various ways. Sometimes he’d touch various parts of his head and lips, changing up the angle and feeling of the pose and his expression subtly between each click and flash that came his way. 

Each photo was a work of art on top of being mesmerizing and chilli peppers hot, Daniel noticed, being able to see the shots appear on the monitor where the director sat. The staff were even more in awe and giggly than usual because they hadn’t seen Seongwoo model or look quite like this. There was nothing cute or innocent or ‘rookie’ about him in that moment. He was a top model and he was damn good at his job and hella fine. Everyone wanted him in that moment, even if they'd never had those thoughts of him before. 

What sort of amazing deeds did I do in my past life to be able to observe such a hottie in action like this? I think tonight I need to leave after the shoot and get a medical check up. This really can’t be good for my heart condition, no matter I’m still in my twenties. Though last time they said that I was perfectly fine. This time, no way, something’s got to be dysfunctional. At least I know a certain part of me isn't. Spidey is full of energy these days and just won't stay asleep. 

“Shall I try laying down? Is that alright, or will it wrinkle the clothes?”

FUCK. LAY DOWN? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN—SEONGWOO, I BELIEVED THAT YOU WERE AN INNOCENT SWEETHEART, HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! TELL HIM NO, DIRECTOR. JUST NO NO NO NO—

Daniel slapped his mouth as he literally cursed out loud when Seongwoo laid on the floor with his feet up on the chair and his hand on his forehead. It was the most suggestive pose ever and the way that Seongwoo was laughing, looking slightly shy but how his eyes appeared almost inviting caused Daniel’s mind to plunge way south. 

He imagined laying over Seongwoo and roughly biting his lengthy, creamy, exposed neck, running his hands all along those shapely legs and curvy waist, grinding hard into his hips, making the man huskily moan, roll up off the ground into him, and claw at his shoulders. Daniel chewed anxiously on his sleeve, praying that the room was dark enough and everyone’s attention was directed on set that no-one would notice the large tent popped up in his jeans.

The second look was a very lowly cut silky eggplant colored shirt with a tan suit jacket thrown over it that made his skin color stand out. He positively glowed with sex appeal and prettiness like an expensive host.

Do you really have to touch your neck though? Come on! Give a horny guy a break!

He proceeded to unknowingly torture Daniel more by taking that off as well and posing, even while laying on the floor, this time propping his upper body up. He’d touch all over from his forehead, neck, and throat to his stomach and long, propped up leg in super fit pants that showed every bit of his gorgeous, slender, shapely figure. 

Daniel watched with his eyes popped out, furiously wearing out his wet shirt sleeve with his teeth. He wanted to run around the studio, screaming and pulling his hair.

Lying down is bad enough, is it really necessary to touch yourself? Don’t fucking close your eyes and look like you’re fantasizing about someone caressing you! I hate you! I’m not going to be your fan anymore! You are the evilest! You must know what you’re doing to people, right? Fuck you, Ong Seongwoo! And fuck God for not letting me be fucking you on a daily basis! 

Daniel was actually angry for the first half of the shoot. The only thing that calmed him down and made him forgive that cold-hearted temptress Seongwoo was when he came out in the second half of the shoot. At that time, he was wearing a silver silk shirt that was cut loose on his body and much too revealing in the front, sometimes slipping down his shoulder to reveal a large patch of his creamy, perfect, ever so so smooth seeming skin. Daniel growled as he stared there fiercely. 

That evil, tempting collar, I’m about to reach out and lift you back up where you belong. Exposed Ong equals ghost fans. No can do, you evil thing.

He was ripped rudely out of his thoughts as Seongwoo glanced his way—or at the camera. It was honestly hard to be sure. His handsome face turned soft as he shyly smiled, covering up his mouth a moment later with bent, pretty fingers. He continued to glance between the camera and the monitor.

Is he trying to give his fans a show, is that it? Or is that sweet look meant for me? Does he possibly feel shy because he knows I’m looking at him and he’s dressed like that, with more skin revealed than he usually ever does because he’s such a prude? Hmm, food for thought…

Daniel rather hoped it was the later but felt like it was more likely to be the former. Seongwoo probably had never even seen his face and he wasn’t attractive anyway, so why would he ever be looking in his direction like that? 

It didn’t make sense. That was his irrationality kicking in because he wanted to be noticed and liked in the slightest (though the thought honestly still terrified him). If he wanted to be noticed though, then he should dress differently, not always in casual, baggy clothes with his hood or a cap on. He should slip away from the protective shield of his camera instead of hiding behind it. He should wave at him, attempt to talk to him, do nice things for him like give him his jacket or a hand warmer when he’s cold or give him a drink or a snack when the shoots were dragging on, massage his shoulders when he started to look tired and aching. That’s what other staff did but why couldn’t he do it?

Maybe someday I will. Maybe they were the same when they first joined the OSW team. Maybe it’s just that at first everyone is intimidated like I am because of his looks. Or maybe it’s because I’m a fan and they’re not. Because I’m gay and I sort of have a big fat crush on him because he’s totally my ideal type. 

Is it hopeless? Will I ever be able to act normal around him like the others, like I want to? Will the turtle beat the hares this race? Only time will tell. I should believe in myself and give myself time. Take things one turtle step at a time. Give myself little goals to accomplish.

Alright, Daniel. You can do this. Let’s take baby steps. Today we are going to move out of the safety of the lens and have actual eye contact with him. That's the goal for now to focus on. Last time was a second. So this time, two or three seconds at least. You’re going to force yourself to hold eye contact that long, until he looks away or you can’t take it anymore. 

Oh god, wait! What if he’s smiling in my direction with those sparkly galaxy moon shaped eyes? What if I imagine again what those slender, silky, long fingers would feel like gripped around my pulsing cock?  

Suddenly two seconds felt like two years.

This was his plan. He attempted it three times. Once, while Seongwoo was supposed to go change out of his silver outfit, he came over and waved to his camera, playfully putting his hand over it. Daniel looked up because the screen was blocked, laughing slightly. He saw Seongwoo’s face for a brief moment just above the square lens. 

Seongwoo must have seen only his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He smiled wider, his pretty, onyx eyes warming, his pearly, crooked teeth flashing. Daniel counted to two before hiding his face again. 

Seongwoo chuckled and said cheerfully, ‘see you later, cameraman with the pretty eyes and cute little mole’ before leaving. 

The second time, Seongwoo was dressed in a strangely colored brown and green suit that looked like it was dragged out from his parents’ attic only he could pull off. Daniel had bravely attempted to show the left half of his face as he moved a couple feet from Seongwoo who was talking with the director about the plans for this part of the shoot and showing him sketches of the sort of poses he wanted. 

Seongwoo all of a sudden looked his way before Daniel had fully prepared himself. Those doe-eyes landed on his face for a second before Daniel ducked behind the lens and pulled his black hoodie across his cheek bashfully, biting down on his lip to prevent a nervous, panicked squeal from slipping out. He could feel his skin becoming feverish and his organs were doing numerous rapid somersaults. 

Seongwoo smiled and chuckled, glancing down with a sort of slightly shy, amused, almost affectionate look. He continued to glance at his camera as he listened to the director for the next full minute and every time he looked up, his enchanting eyes would go straight to Daniel’s camera. Then, he would smile and chuckle to himself. Daniel would snicker softly too at the same time gripping his hoodie to hide his flushed face, not wanting Seongwoo to know how greatly he affected him with one simple smile directed at him for sure. 

The third time that they had an interaction was the most memorable and the most nerve-wracking to the point that Daniel was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep properly for at least two full days. The artist was wearing all Valentino light blue denim, looking like an entire snack on two long, shapely legs. Daniel thought he was going to pass by without looking his way but just as he was almost passed, he turned around and lifted his hand, sending a finger heart straight at Daniel’s lens. Then he hurried away while ducking his head bashfully, glancing back twice to see his reaction and giggling, hiding his face again from the camera. 

GAH! I can feel that! An arrow shot straight into my heart faster than the speed of light. It stings! But it hurts so good~ That was the cutest move ever. Why is he so precious? Can I please have a miniature Ong to carry in my pocket and bring me around whenever I need a pick-me up?

As if he were embarrassed by the fact that he’d done something so random and ‘uncool’, every time that the artist glanced Daniel’s way after that, he’d turn adorably shy and cover up his handsome face which went from Ong-Vid to Ong-Sweet in seconds. Daniel couldn’t stop his smile nor contain his giggles. His face was so feverishly flushed other staff members around must either think he had some skin condition or it was his original skin tone. 

Daniel hadn’t expected that Seongwoo would come his way after that but he waved, looking his way as he moved to the curtained area where the stylists would assist him to change (wasn’t that a job he seriously wished he’d applied for!). He waved his elegant, smooth, snowy hands rapidly back and forth, smiling warmly and giggling as he came close to Daniel’s camera. Daniel’s instinct was to take a step back.

EEK! SO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT! RED ALERT! ONG SEONGWOO APPROACHING IN 3, 2, 1! WARNING! DANGER DANGER!!

That comic character come to life stopped in front of his camera and high-fived the camera playfully, then pat the top of it as if it were his dog.

How I wished I could take his hand and put it on my head. I'm a good puppy, so can't you please take me home? Maybe I'm too big for your bed but it'll work if we snuggle. I don't shed or bark much, but I might take a bite at you here or there. I won't run away but you can leash and harness me if that's what you're into. Anything for my Master Ong~ 

“Good job, cameraman~ It must be hard for you standing all this time. You should get a chair and sit down awhile. Or your legs might cramp.”

“I…I’m…f…fine…” Daniel managed to squeak out despite he could hardly breathe and his tongue felt as if it were swollen and made of concrete. 

Ha! I did it! I said something and he definitely heard it that time! I feel like I just found the rarest magical item that made my level jump up ten!

Daniel happened to play games whenever he wasn’t working. He was and always would be a bit of a childish, immature dork. Not that he’d ever let Seongwoo about that. Seongwoo wasn’t the gaming time. Apparently, he sucked at them ever since he was a kid, even phone games and sports. He preferred to read and listen to music and draw and write. He was an artistic, sentimental, thoughtful, mature type.

You are total opposites in everything. On top of existing in different worlds. Just another reason why he’d never be into you. So you wouldn't even dream of it yet you do every night, like a hopeless lovesick fool. Why even bother talking to him?

No, I should definitely try to! He talked to me first. It’s rude to simply keep ignoring him. He’s just trying to be friendly like he is with all the other staff. You might be with him for years, who knows. In that case it will only make the artist uncomfortable to not be on a conversational, first name basis. Mama didn't raise you to be anything but a gentleman. 

“I…I’m…D-Daniel, by the way…” he stumbled out next, peeking over the lens to see Seongwoo’s warm, slightly intense, naturally sparkling eyes trained curiously on him. He was embarrassed at how red his face was likely but proud of himself for taking one massive step for turtle kind.

The brunette smiled wider and nodded. “Ah, Daniel hyung. Nice to know, finally. And the fact that you are ready to speak to me. I thought you might hate me.”

“No…j-just that….you’re a-a b-bit…”

“Ah…Intimidating? That’s what you think right? Yeah, I get that from time to time. I’ll keep being friendly and trying to break the ice to make you feel more comfortable. 

There’s no need to be shy around me. I’m only a rookie. Modeling might not be so new to me but everything else is. I like to think of staff as my friends and family, since we have to work together so intimately for a long time. 

Welcome to Team Ong, Daniel. I appreciate that your videos have come out so nicely. You really do wonders for my image and shoot me the prettiest. You are a very skillful cameraman, I think. Despite you seem younger than others.”

“I’m n-not so young…”

“Eh? I’m sure you are though. I heard you are my hyung but you still like something like a decade younger than everyone else here. Is it just the blonde hair and that you have good skin? I want to see your face and check for myself. Let me guess how old you are.”

“Um, I c-can’t do that…”

Because I’m ugly and if those pretty eyes of yours stare directly at my whole face, I’m afraid this ugly potato face of mine will melt clean off into a sticky puddle on the floor. This is good enough. This is more progress than I ever expected to happen. This is lightyears worth for me. So, can you just go now so I can start to collect pieces of my scattered brain and exploded heart and completely shot nerves?

Seongwoo wouldn’t let him. He even went so far as to hold the camera, trying to tip it and peak around at the perfect timing. Luckily, Daniel had quick reflexes. 

“You s-should go back to work, Seongwoo-ssi…” 

Daniel nervously attempted to distract him with responsibility, praying that he’d get through this day alive. It was incredible to think that here he was playing peekaboo like a couple would with his younger idol crush that until that day he hadn’t even been able to talk to. This day was going in his diary (basically his book of huge historical, life changing events in his twenty-seven years).

Seongwoo put his hands on his hips and pouted. “No. I’m not going back on set.”

“Neh? Y-you have to. You’re not finished.”

“You upset me.”

No!! That's the last thing I wanted. Please don't be upset! Understand this is hard for me, baby. Too much contact too soon~ My heart is simply not ready for this, it's so overwhelming~ 

“Neh? Seongwoo-ssi, I’m sorry to have upset you. It’s just that, um…my skin condition is not well today. I have this giant pimple and it’s embarrassing so…”

The brunette rolled his eyes. Even that was insanely attractive that it made Daniel's heart squeeze and heated, twisting abdomen scream.

“So what? Everyone has a pimple. I’ve had several on shoots that you’ve been on. I’m sure that you had to photoshop them out so you know clearly. 

That just sounds like an excuse to me. A petty one. I don’t know why you don’t want me to see your face, Daniel hyung, but I don’t like it. You get to look at my face all the time. I think it’s fair that I see the face of my staff so that I can trust them and feel more comfortable.”

Daniel became racked with terror. Was there no way to get out of this? Why was he being out of character? He hadn't known Seongwoo to be the stubborn, demanding type. Why was seeing his face so important? 

“Ah, I s-suppose that’s fair, but…b-but…”

Seongwoo literally didn’t budge, his face dead serious and that square, sharp jaw of his firmly set. It was blazing hot that Daniel's brain failed to function even worse. 

“I’m not going on set until you show me your full face. Stop hiding behind that camera for a few seconds. If not, I’m going to assume that I’m some sort of monster. I’m nicknamed a statue that doesn't mean that looking me directly in the eyes will turn you to stone. Come on, hyung~”

Damn. I can’t resist the whining. Why does he have to be handsome and then have so much natural aegyo? Life is unfair. God really worked too hard when he made this kid. 

Well, man really. He might have cute moments but he’s very much a man. The way he laid on the floor and looked at the camera was so seductive earlier, there’s no doubt that he’s not a total innocent, pure virgin baby. Though I’d still like him to be MY baby. 

Fuck, Daniel, that’s not the time to be thinking like this! We’re in a crisis right now. He demands to see your face and even threatened you. There’s no getting out of this unless you want to hurt his feelings and risk him not attempting to converse with you ever again.

May Day, May Day!!! Supernova hottie is approaching!

Daniel slowly dropped the camera to the side and showed Seongwoo his face. However, he couldn’t muster up the courage to look at Seongwoo’s face at the time because he was terrified of his reaction. He stared at the ground instead. His body became petrified as he felt the artist's eyes scanning him. 

Seongwoo hummed as if he had just tasted his favorite mint ice cream.

“You are young and cute, hyung. You don’t look more than twenty-five, I’d say.”

Daniel returned to his safety blanket, hiding behind the camera he used as a shield—the only thing that kept him from flying off or disintegrating.

He complimented me! I hate the word cute usually but coming from those pink, seallie lips it sounds wonderful~ It is my favorite word now, in fact. I'm cute! My crush thinks I’m cute~ and I don’t look older than my age~ Yes~

He saw through his lens that Seongwoo was looking at him with something like adoration and chuckling huskily, clearly amused by his shy antics.

“That was literally only three seconds. You’re really shy, aren’t you, hyung? I hope that you won’t be intimidated by me in the future. You’re not ugly or weird looking at all. I’ll go now. If your legs get tired, please do sit down. The camera can shoot me just fine on its own for five minutes. Later, hyung~”

Daniel waved slightly at Seongwoo’s bright double handed wave, his mood something like he was dancing in the clouds then. “Later…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god, we talked. I can’t believe we talked. He’s so cute and sweet and nice and handsome and flawless and perfect and GAH. I love him so much~

It's amazing that I didn’t die. I really thought I was going to, but I managed somehow to hold it together. I’ve talked with Ong Seongwoo. He’s seen me and he knows my name and he calls me hyung now. Oh my god! I can't contain these feelings, so happy! Yipee~”

Daniel spun around in the studio chair, stamping his feet and squealing like a fanboy for several minutes. Luckily he was the only one in the editing studio at the moment because the others were buying coffee before starting their rounds of work. 

“So this is what fans mean by uwu. Ah, I think I get it. This version of Seongwoo, Ong-Sweet, precious baby Ddongwu with the smile of an angel. Yes, he’s the very definition of uwu. So adorable, I’m nothing but a marshmallow or fried egg jelly at this point. I feel all squishy and fluffy and formless. How not to fall helplessly in love when he’s like this?”

Daniel had edited the clips he had of Seongwoo glancing at his camera with a shy expression, covering his face, and doing aegyo back to back. It wasn’t a long clip, less than a minute worth. One should not underestimate it though. That clip was the most lethal and enticing that Daniel had made in his entire career. 

Anyone that saw it was sure to fall head over heels in love with this handsome yet adorable man. It was like taking 80% of his charms and positive qualities amplified to the max and throwing them like giant exercise balls straight in your face. You had no choice but to see them and the overwhelming power and weight of those charms knocked you flat on your ass and made you too weak to get up.

“Ah, it’s so perfect. He’s so perfect. You can't get more precious than that. I don’t even care if I die. Who needed heaven when your job is to look at an angel every day? I’ll die the happiest of anyone on the planet.”

He laid on top of the desk, letting the clip play on repeat blown up on his computer screen. Smile after gorgeous smile, sparkling eyes upon sparkling eyes on loop, causing his innards to turn and heat and melt over and over again. He laid his head on his curled up, sweatered arms, smiling like the lovesick fool he was and giggling like a little girl. 

He couldn’t help it and didn’t try to contain it anymore. That was because the girls that were editing already knew his secret anyway and for the most part left him alone about it, though he was sure they gossiped and giggled behind his back seeing as they’d abruptly stop and turn serious, going back to their computer rather awkwardly as soon as he came around them these days.

Whatever, let them think and say what they want. This turtle deserves it and I’m just not gonna care. As long as they don’t say it to Seongwoo, I won’t be ashamed of it. It’s not like I’m the only one in this industry that’s actually a fan of the artists they work with. I’m one of millions. 

It’s merely amusing to them because I’m a guy, but really, they should get with the 21st century. Korean guys can be gay just like Americans and Europeans can be, come on. Probably more so, honestly. 

Looking at his clips, I feel differently than I ever did with Eunwoo. I just thought Eunwoo was a nice kid. I respected him and wanted to be kind to him. I hoped for him to be successful. I never had thoughts beyond innocent, parental/uncle sorts. I never thought that I wished I could embrace him, ruffle his fluffy hair, kiss his moles, pinch his soft cheeks, boop his button-nose, bite along his jaw, suck his flexible ears.

This is beyond being a fan. It’s likely growing beyond a crush. I want him and I like him a lot, no, I think these days it’s gotten worse. I think I’m seriously falling in love with him more and more each time we work together and when I research about him at night, watching every video I can find of him and saving thousands of pictures to my phone.

Ah, what to do with my helpless self? This situation is becoming dangerous. I might get caught and get fired at this rate. Or Seongwoo will become appalled and start avoiding me. 

How would he feel if he knew that I liked him? He seems to be rather fond of me, seeing as he tries to talk and jokes around with me quite a bit. That could just be him trying to get good shots for the videos for his fans. It might also be him trying to warm me up so that our relationship is less awkward, since before he hadn’t seemed to like the idea of not being close to any of his staff members.

Would he be disgusted by it? Creeped out? Uncomfortable? Would he even care with how many hundreds of people loved him anew every day? Surely I'm not the only staff who finds Seongwoo incredibly endearing that they’d date him in a heartbeat…

Hopefully, he wouldn’t hate it at least. I wish that he’d be flattered by the idea. It’s a compliment really. To have someone like you when you hardly even interacted.

If he hated the idea though, I’d be humialted and heart-broken. I’ll move to Antarctic if it’s the case and spend my time living in an igloo and shooting cute penguins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made you smile and laugh~ Daniel went through hell and almost died during that Elle shoot (I'm sure you did as well, I know I did as an Ong stan, he just looked so ridiculously fine in a way I've never seen, 2019 Ong is the hottest ever). Jisung round of applause for our babies finally having a legitimate conversation! And Ong got to see Daniel's face~ Next time maybe they can attempt to look at each other in the eye as they talk with no camera between? Or will Daniel faint on the spot?
> 
> If you feel like reading the original with visuals, it's here: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072
> 
> See you in a week~ Would love to hear your thoughts here or Twitter, wherever~
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Making Luggage Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo attempts to seduce Daniel into confessing or at least liking him more while using suitcases on the set for Star1. Daniel dresses differently and attempts to be bolder and less shy.

How the heck am I supposed to pose with a suitcase? Hmm, this is new, even to me with over a decade of modeling experience.

Seongwoo had experience modeling with hundreds of random objects in his life, especially from back when he’d modeled for an online shopping website. Those were his ‘dark ages’ that he had mostly been successful in clearing from the internet. 

However, oddly enough, he’d never been asked to model large suitcases. If it was a bag, then he could pick it up, sling it, play with it a bit. These were heavy and massive plastic boxes though and he’d been instructed not to touch it too much less he hurt himself or damage the goods. 

The brunette stood on set, staring at the blue luggage case with a lost expression. His slim, tall body was dressed in comfortable, baggy plaid pants and a mint green T-shirt tucked in at the moment but there would of course be several outfit and prop changes.

“Why don’t you start by sitting on it and carrying it like you’re in the airport or walking to your guest house on vacation? After that, maybe you can think of it as your lover or little brother or something. It’s okay if you hug it or lean on it. It’s sturdy and covered in protective plastic.”

“Ah…”

He lifted his head up towards the photographer who had kindly given him some idea, bobbing his clefted chin up and down several times. 

That’s a good idea. Start by thinking I’m traveling around New York City live I’ve always wanted to visit while trying to look cool. Since everyone is fashionable, trendy, and chic there. I shouldn’t look foolish around them or like too much of a tourist. I should think of myself as a local coming back from a business trip instead of some lame-looking traveler. 

Hmm, as for a lover. I don’t have one of those. Don’t have the luxury these past couple years always being in the spotlight and directed not to even be seen with someone alone too often or there would be a scandal. But I do have someone that I’m interested in and fantasize about on occasion since a couple months ago. Someone who has wide, broad shoulders that appear to be extremely huggable and would make fantastic pillows. Someone whose body looks like it would be as firm and solid as these suitcases, even though he tends to hide it in bulky, frumpy layers.

His eyes drifted to the blonde cameraman that happened to be standing a few paces away from the photographer that had spoken by chance. The tall man with lush golden hair was dressed starkly different than he usually did. His cap was gone, his hoodies and jackets were replaced with a red and orange T-shirt with palm tees, tucked loosely into stylishly ripped, light blue jeans. His shaggy blond hair was brushed and styled up off his face, revealing his thick, dark golden brows and almond-milk chocolate colored eyes. 

To his delight, Daniel didn’t duck behind his camera lens this time that he always seemed to use as a shield. He shifted his eyes down and stiffened abruptly when he noticed Seongwoo looking his way, his ears and cheeks tinting coral. 

Seongwoo smiled softly as he gazed at him, thinking he was oddly cute and shy for someone so large and masculine. He had seen Daniel’s face a few times during shoots but he’d had to do it secretly since the man was conscious of him and trying to always hide. Every time that he caught a glimpse of his flawless, manly side profile underneath his hood and curtain of hair, he was blown away. Especially the times that had he’d had the honor of seeing his face up close.

Did the man really not have any idea how breathtaking he was? Yes, it was true that he didn’t have the standard look that people in Seoul found attractive. However, he was completely Seongwoo’s type and far from being ugly that he had to hide. Large, built, strong, masculine features with hints of cuteness such as his fluffy cheeks, radiant smile with huge dimple craters, tiny eye-mole, thin eyes that disappeared when he was smiling, and bunny teeth. 

He did not just have looks and a killer physical with legs for days. He even had a terrific personality to boot (Eunwoo-approved and Eunwoo was a fantastic judge of character). Daniel was kind, cheerful, humble, generous, had a nice laugh, well-dressed, unique, talented, detail-oriented, hard working, caring. He loved cats and he had childish hobbies, a great sense of humor, and on top of that he was a family man. 

The only thing that Seongwoo wished would change about him was how he kept himself distant and lacked confidence. He wanted to talk to Daniel since the moment that he’d happened upon him in the company. He had thought that asking the project manager for him to be his cameraman because he took the greatest shots would give them a chance, plus to get to know each other better. 

As he had expected, the more that he saw and learned about Daniel through others and his own observations, the more he crushed on him. What he hadn’t bet on was that Daniel would go out of his way to avoid even looking at him, let alone conversing. It had taken immense effort to drag that first conversation out of the silent man cowering behind the camera lens, which was frustrating because Eunwoo had said that he was extremely talkative and bubbly, that he even talked to himself often he was such a chatterbox. 

He’d been fighting with himself until then to let Daniel come to him on his own, to open up and be himself when he felt comfortable, but his turtle pace was driving him nuts so he found himself antagonizing him and going over to the camera often, hoping to catch some opportunity to interact, whatever crumbs the bashful, semi-mute blonde would give him. 

Things weren’t yet going the way that he wanted but at least this month they’d finally made progress(thanks to his frequent efforts and knowing how to be a charming sort of irresistible brat). He almost leaped for joy and raised his fist in the air when he noticed that Daniel had dressed up to catch his attention more and didn’t frequently duck behind his camera every time Seongwoo’s head turned his direction today. 

He looked incredibly fine(of course Seongwoo noticed, he always noticed what Daniel wore and did differently each meeting). He was a hot dog on legs in fact, his shirt reminding him of ketchup and mustard swirls, his blonde hair and caramelly, soft looking skin like a bun, his thick muscles and the faint lump in the front of his jeans reminding him of, well... (keep your thoughts PG for now, Ong, you can’t pop a boner on set, it will be so obvious in this outfit). 

Daniel merely stood there, looking at Seongwoo through the camera lens, hands casually tucked in his jean pockets, broad shoulders pushed back--evidence that he was slightly tense from nerves. Seongwoo knew why. He knew all too well. The thought of the reason made his lips curve, heart skip, and his face heat slightly under the caked-on foundation. 

Daniel at some point had gone from having zero interest in him to finding him intimidating to liking him, all different reasons why he didn’t interact with him like the other staff did. He’d had some idea that his plan was working when Daniel had asked a staff to give him his coat. He liked that about Daniel the most--that though he didn’t have the will to approach him yet he was subtly looking out for him, thinking of ways that he could care for him or just do something nice. 

The make-up and styling staff talked about Daniel sometimes, joked around about how he was trying to seem cool but it was obvious that he had a crush on Seongwoo. One of them was friends with a person from the editing team. So that’s how Seongwoo came to know that Daniel spent much time smiling and giggling and always had a flush faced as he played video clips of him for an unnecessarily long time. 

It’s only a matter of time before his crush drives him to do something. I should keep waiting for that. But please don’t make me wait so much longer, hyung. I’ve been waiting months and this is longer than I think I’ve waited for anything. I’m a patient person but even I have my limits. 

Seongwoo had to fiercely fight himself back every five minutes of the schedules they had these days not to blurt his feelings out or just grab his hand and take him some place they could be alone, far from anything with a lens that he could hide behind. 

Look at me, look at me, come on~

Daniel glanced up bravely. They shared in eye contact with soft, crooked, rather bashful grins for several seconds before Daniel decided that was as much as he could get himself to do for one day and looked down again, flushing harder and biting down on his plump, rosy lower lip. Seongwoo chuckled, smiling wider with amusement as he observed him a fleeting moment more, not caring what some staff might think.

Go ahead and find out about my crush. Anyway we’re going to date eventually and I’m not going to hide it then either. I believe in being open about love. I’m only being subtle for now because he seems like the sort of guy that needs to be approached slowly or he might flee. Like a stray puppy. 

He’s too adorable and sexy and sweet for me to miss out on. 

Kang Daniel has to be mine, not just my cameraman but all mine as a man in general--someday soon. Once he is, I plan on bragging about him constantly. I can just tell he’ll be the perfect boyfriend. I just can’t wait to have him as my lover and make all these fantasies and date plans swirling in my brain and dreams come to fruition. I’ve been saving the best to be my last. 

I’m gonna take such good care of you, puppy. Whenever you choose to stop being frightened and come to me so I can shower you with loving.

Seongwoo did his best on the set trying to make colorful, hard plastic luggage something desirable, not just for himself or for his fans or for the brand. He wasn’t just attempting to show various sides of himself and come across as talented, hard-working, polite and charming for his company or to impress the staff. In particular, he was doing his best every week these days to also impress and be noticed by Daniel. 

He sat on top of the suitcase, moving his legs and arms and face different directions to be as appealing as possible. Tiny ticks between each click and flash of the camera. His eyes stung from the bright lights, the white of the room, and barely blinking, sometimes they watered and he had to blink hard to get them to stop but otherwise he ignored the mild discomfort and continued to push through. Like the professional he was and wanted to show to the blonde and the rest of the world. 

Modeling was something that he had the most confidence in and it also allowed him to practice his acting skills. He was pretending that he was trying to be as enticing and charming and necessary as possible so that the blonde he liked would pay whatever it took to get him, along with the luggage as a bonus. 

Seongwoo sat on the floor later, leaning on and hugging a pink suitcase dressed in a baggy white knit sweater with thin black stripes. He noticed with satisfaction that Daniel ignored his camera and was staring at him, mainly at his collar. He gulped hard and licked his lips as he stared there. Seongwoo purposefully smirked and ran his finger along the low neckline, pulling it down to reveal more of his collarbone, hoping that it got Daniel as hot as the man unknowingly made him. 

Seongwoo liked the way that Daniel intensely stared at him with the look of an enchanted, lust-filled, starving adult man when he thought that Seongwoo didn’t know. In actuality, he was always keeping half an eye in Daniel’s direction. He was curious about him, especially about Daniel’s reaction to his modeling. 

Do you like it when I pose this way? It seems you like it when I hug things or touch my neck and face and especially if I smile or bite/lick my lips. I’ll do all of that for you, and much more, Daniel hyung. Anything to impress you and keep you liking me and only me. 

I want to awe you. I want you to look at me and nothing but me. I want you to think good things about my looks and character. I want my face and voice to be replaying like a broken record in your mind when you’re editing, eating, brushing your teeth, and when you’re lying in bed. I want to appear inside your mind and dreams and distract you so much that you’re about to go insane. 

I want to pop in your mind when you’re intimate with someone, though hopefully you don’t have anyone because even the idea makes my stomach burn with jealousy and want to throw this dumb luggage through a window if I could manage it. I want to be your go-to image when you’re touching yourself, a fantasy with me even better than some fake western porn video.

Can I be those things, hyung? Have I succeeded in that? Am I doing well today too? Are you falling for me more? I wish I had mind-reading powers. I want to know what you think of me.

With a scrutinous side glance every ten seconds or so towards Daniel’s direction, Seongwoo continued the difficult, long shoot through all the costume changes. He observed and took mental notes as usual on what Daniel liked. That again seemed to get him a bonus--the shoot went phenomenally. 

He didn’t need the praise that was showered on him afterwards by any of the staff or even the director, though praise always filled him with warmth, brimming confidence, and satisfaction. What he was looking for were certain similar words from a certain blonde wearing a very loud shirt that belonged more in Hawaii or Guam than Seoul. It almost made him snicker when he saw the other’s ridiculous fashion, but Seongwoo wouldn’t tease him just yet. Not when he was trying so hard and rather sensitive. It was the thought that counts.

“Daniel hyung! I like your shirt. Where did you get it?”

Daniel looked down as soon as he approached, fiddling unnecessarily with the camera. Seongwoo knew enough about cameras that he was simply fidgeting to make himself look busy so that he didn’t have to make any sort of eye contact with him yet wouldn’t seem rude. 

That’s a shame. You’re not going to look at me again? Is that all I get today? Hing. I miss those pretty almond eyes of yours. I should find a way. Hmm, start by being a curious, nosy brat first and then go to cuteness.

“It’s j-just from a small shop on the street.”

“What street? A fashionable one, obviously. I want to find a matching one, maybe in purple or green for myself. Orange is not a color I like because it’s loud. It suits you though. Your skin is really carmelly.”

Daniel jerked his arm away when Seongwoo moved his hand from touching the shirt sleeve to grazing his forearm. He bit his lip, chuckling softly, staring at the way Daniel’s large biceps flex when he tensed.

Hmm, yummy yum yum. He’s got a really nice body just like he expected. And I wish I could lick it from head to toe. So, you like to work out do you, Daniel hyung? How about you try these yoga moves I know of? One is called 69 and another the bear with two backs. Only possible to be done in pairs.

“T-thank you, S-Seongwoo-ssi.”

“We’re family now. It’s okay to call me informally. Try it and see what it’s like. Say ‘good job, Seongwoo-yah’.”

Daniel flushed deeply and shook his head vehemently. He was biting his lip so hard that Seongwoo feared he might tear a hole through it with those bunny teeth of his.

That’s going to be my property some day. Don’t you dare damage those plush babies.

“I c-couldn’t. That’s impolite.”

Time to pull out the aegyo secret weapons. Only for you, hyung, hope you know that. I’m going to have to go curl up in the dressing room for two full minutes because of the after-cringe-shocks for doing this. 

“Aw, bummer. I would feel so much better about my shoot if you said something like that. Can’t you say it just once, Niel hyung? Just try it, hmm, one time, please~” he said in a baby voice, wiggling his body and pouting with his hands covered in the long sweater sleeves up like kitten paws 

Daniel must like this kind of thing since he was affected by cute and he liked cats, right? He’d kind of heard that he resembled one, so this was to his advantage at this moment.

Daniel’s eyes widened in shock as he happened to be unable to look anywhere else but directly at the artist once he started moving his body strangely. He covered his mouth but not before Seongwoo saw a broad, glowing smile that truly put the sun out of business. He shyly laughed behind his hand, face red, warm light brown eyes with flecks of gold almost disappearing in his oval, fatty face. He looked several years younger than Seongwoo then. 

He narrowly resisted the urge to squeal and jump on the bigger man with a giant hug. He hadn’t heard yet what he wanted to hear. Seongwoo was a stubborn, one-track minded type. He didn’t stop until he got what it was that he wanted.

“Hyung~ Say it, please~ Hmm~” he whined and wiggled some more, sticking his pouty lip out further and widening his eyes, trying to make them appear tearful and cute like the Pussy n Boots that appeared in Shrek. 

He put his hands together like bent paws in front of his chest, leaning forward and staring at the blonde with humongous ‘sad kitty’ eyes.

“Alright, alright. Stop, it’s embarrassing. Good job, Seongwoo-yah.”

Daniel’s voice came out soft and sweet but not the least bit of stuttering this time. He was smiling brightly when he put his hand down to give him a double thumbs-up. It was the most adorable sight ever.

Aigoo, aigoo. What a puppy you are~ Such a good boy too. If only I could give you a treat but there’s a bunch of people watching us so I’m sure you’d hate that. 

He giggled, smiled wide, and flashed him one of his signature hearts--with extra cuteness.

“Thanks, Niel hyung. I feel much better. Now I can sleep well.”

After I relieve myself with the thoughts of that hot, toned body laying and sliding all over me, of course. He he he.

“That’s good. Whatever makes you happy.”

You, baby. You’re what makes me happy. You’re the only thing I need in this world, next to food and water to stay alive. Though I’m sure you’d put any of those to shame. I bet you’d be the most delicious in my mouth. And afterwards we’d cuddle and chat for hours and it would be the most amazing night of my life.

“Right now, coffee.”

“Ah, I have an extra one. Take it.”

Daniel reached down to pick up a large can of coffee, handing it out to him. Seongwoo took it gratefully with a broad smile, finding it hard not to laugh or tease him. It was so obvious, especially from the cameraman that rolled his eyes with slight amusement. Daniel had noticed that he liked drinking coffee right after his shoot was completed and had bought him one. That whole ‘extra’ thing was a lie to cover up the fact that he was whipped harder than whipped cream on a sundae. 

Seongwoo decided to let this be one of those many secrets between them, stuffing it in his arsenal to tease the blonde with later when they were officially dating and much closer. He kept the knowledge to himself and turned a blind eye to it, like usual.

“That’s really lucky. Thanks. Wow, you even happened to get my favorite one.”

“Ah, w-was it? I had no idea. What a funny coincidence. Ha ha ha...” 

Daniel looked away, having reached the quota for how long he could look at Seongwoo’s face from up close (which had extended to nearly ten seconds now). His slight stutter and awkward, forced chuckle gave him away even if Seongwoo hadn’t already known from the other staff member’s reaction.

“Yeah, funny.” 

He genuinely laughed as he fiddled with the cap of the cool metal can. He was laughing at something different--how cute the twenty-seven year old was when it came to him. He acted like a teenager with his first crush. 

Seongwoo loved that and how it made him feel. He too became giddy because of it, though he wasn’t quite as terribly shy and afraid to approach the other. If they were bashful gradeschoolers all the time, then they’d never get over this awkward phase and he so wanted to, merely so that he could express his affection however he wanted to. Verbally and especially physically. 

Daniel’s face was cute but his body was so incredibly sexy that he kept fantasizing about running his hands all over it. He bit his lip and swallowed saliva, squeezing his legs together and turning the can as heat coiled up inside of his groin. He’d better leave, unfortunately, before someone saw him get turned on. 

It wasn’t the right time to draw suspicions from the staff either that Daniel wasn’t the in a one-sided crush currently. That time would come later. If he was just a bit more patient. Daniel was getting better day by day and he had to have faith that some day the blonde would blurt out or sweetly confess his feelings in some romantic but subtle event. 

Following that event, they’d do as they pleased on and off the set, not caring that others saw or thought between them. He already knew that they weren’t allowed to be fired just because they developed feelings as long as they weren’t canoodling inside the company and going to spill their entire story and photo history to the press.

“I gotta go.”

The look in Daniel’s eyes suggested a mixture of relief and disappointment, like he didn’t want to let him go. Seongwoo understood that all too well. He wouldn’t leave Daniel’s side ever if he had any say in it.

“Yeah, you should change and drink that.”

“Bye, Niel hyung. Have a safe trip home. See you next time.”

There was that adorable, pretty flush that turned him from manly to a ball of fluff. Seongwoo squeezed his hands together and smiled wide. 

“Yeah, see you next time. Good job today, Seongwoo-yah.”

Again? He did it without me asking him, even. I’m so happy I could dance right now~

And so he did, spinning and moonwalking while popping his arms like a robot back to the dressing room to return to his usual all-black look. Daniel’s husky, full laughter rang through the studio, surprising the staff members close to him but making Seongwoo smile proudly. 

I did that. I did a stellar job today. Nice one, Ong. He’s that much deeper into your black hole of charms. It’s only a matter of days now before he cracks. Then, you’ll have the greatest boyfriend on the planet and your dry spell will be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far~ I hope that you checked out the twitter version for the gifs and videos and fake tweets and photos which will make this more enjoyable. One more chapter left that I have planned and then I'll give out a poll where you can choose one bonus episode. See you next weekend for the finale!


	6. An Accident Turned Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the GQ shoot, Ong is so visually RUDE that Daniel accidentally blurts out his confession, prepared to be brutally rejected and fired.

Who is Kang Daniel? A cameraman? A gamer? A webtoon addict? A large, tall man from Busan with a thick accent who is addicted to ramen and loves cats more than his family? 

Nope, he’s now a ghost with a permanent hard-on. Thanks to a sensual minx called Ong Seongwoo. He led a good life but he is no more. May he rest in peace. But his dick will probably still be stiff a thousand years.

For now, my soul must wonder the world in search of my next body to start my next life. Then, I’m going to find that evil Ong Seongwoo and get my revenge for this torture and unfair attack of sheer rudeness.

When he stripped off his jacket, revealing pale skin from his bare shoulders.

That’s just rude, not nice or necessary at all….

When he smirked, then but his lips and raised up his brows. 

RUDE!

When he stroked his neck and tilted his head back, giving smouldering bedroom eyes to the cameras.

SO SO SO SO RUDE! 

When he laid on the floor, stroking every other part of his body with his gloved hands like he was aroused.

BEYOND SUPER RUDE! The epitome of absolute rudeness with a capital R! This ridiculously attractive brat is so rude that the definition of the word has been amplified and changed. It’s now Ong-rude. There’s an entire nother level started by you. 

Daniel determined halfway through the GQ shoot with its dark, revealing, expensive looks that the Director and stylists were all evil and ganging up to murder him. Everyone must know by now that he had a crush on Seongwoo and this was designed for them to meet up and laugh over drinks at his suffering. The idea for this shoot seemed to be chic, dark, and sensual. Sensual was the best and yet worse theme that could be applied to Ong Seongwoo with his incredible femininely masculine mixed looks and his pale skin and slender, long frame.

The clothes were one thing. The upper parts were revealing and the lower parts super fit. The colors were black, white, grey, or gold. There were hardly any patterns. It was all designed to be sleek expensive and ‘dark prince’ like. The image fit Seongwoo incredibly well. Then, there was something that no-one had ever seen before, backless leather gloves. That was by far the highlight of the shoot, those hot BDSM looking gloves he was currently working that turned him into a total Dom that belonged in The Fifty Shades of Ong.

The looks and aura he was emitting in front of the camera were another. To match the clothing and mood that the director wanted, it seemed like Seongwoo was working extra hard. From the very beginning he was posing like a rich boss or a porn star, his expressions going between looking like he was pissed off, thinking broodily about something serious, or in the midst of orgasming. 

It was the hottest thing ever. Daniel wondered if the steam he kept clearing off his lens was from the charge in the air at the attractive model very into his character or if it was from his own harsh breathing. 

I’m so fucking stressed and so hard that it's painful. I need a break. This is way too much to handle at once. We should be taking an hour break between each look to recover, honestly. It should be illegal to look that hot and move that way. 

Daniel had been attacked by more naughty fantasies in the last hour than he had been in weeks combined. Especially when Seongwoo was wearing the gloves and those fit suits. Then he had looked the most like everything that Daniel was ever attracted to and he’d kept shooting intense, fiery looks into his cameras like he was fucking him with just his eyes. The hands touching his head and face as he winked or frowned or licked his lips certainly hadn’t helped. If Daniel had had a thermometer in his mouth during that time, his boiling blood would have exploded it. 

Oh, thank heavens, so there is a god. Here I was thinking I’ve actually been living in my own personal hell and only I was unaware of it while the others ganged up to torture me for eternity. Like in the first season of The Good Place. I was starting to think I had an SN fetish, the way I pictured him tying me up and pinching me with those gloves.

Seongwoo’s last outfit was much tamer and sweeter than the others. His black pants were still way too tight, showing off the nice shape of his long, slender legs. The oversized, fuzzy sweater was cut too low, showing a large amount of his fair chest. Overall the look was quite precious and reminded him of someone doing yoga or ballet or modern dance. 

The director turned on piano music and asked him to simply feel it and dance as he pleased. Seongwoo had a hard time getting into it at first because he was conscious of his movements. He tried to dance like a ballerina would, breaking his serene expression to smile sheepishly and laugh while talking to himself.

“Ah, is this how they do it? How to be graceful? It must look weird, I’m sorry. I’m not a graceful person. I never learned this sort of dancing.”

“It looks good though. Continue like that and move your arms a lot. Yes, like that. Looks great.”

Seongwoo looked over at him with apprehensive, doubtful eyes. It seemed like he needed another opinion, not fully trusting the director who seemed to be pleased with whatever he did rather than being unbiased. Daniel nodded and gave him a playful okay sign. He had dressed up a notch more than before, after learning about what Seongwoo liked. He was wearing slacks and a blue shirt tucked in and rolled up, showing silver accessories, his blonde hair cut shorter and styled in a soft, non flashy way. 

He had been on cloud nine before when Seongwoo stopped on his way to the set to give him a once over, appreciative, impressed smile, and simple compliment. They had not had a chance to talk today since the shoot was a quick but busy one. That was enough though for him to go off of for days, honestly. There would be a chance after the shoot surely. Though he didn't have any words prepared yet as his mind had been in foggy and dysfunctional since the shooting started. 

The pictures turned out beautiful, the photographer managing to capture those moments between when Seongwoo turned bashful and cracked up laughing, coming out of his various ballerina poses. Daniel only had one word for the moment and the photos that matched exactly what this human being looking like a black kitten especially the way his lips were curving up as he smiled nervously was to him.

Precious.

Ong Seongwoo was precious to him and he was important now. He wasn’t sure how it was possible as a celebrity he barely knew and didn't even like before a few weeks ago but it was. He understood the difference between what it was to be a fan and to like someone personally. It had nothing to do with his looks or talent, all that were impressive and excelled beyond others, it was true. 

It had all the more to do with the fact that Seongwoo was a good person. Daniel simply liked everything about Seongwoo including his habits and personality after he had opened his mind to getting to know him. Even his flaws had become perfectly imperfect to him, essentially flawless. Everything about him was endearing and likable. 

He couldn’t contain his feelings anymore, he sensed. Today was a dangerous situation. He needed to get out of here before Seongwoo had a chance to talk to him, which he did a couple times a day now. 

He’d just packed up his camera when Seongwoo bounded over to him, looking exactly like a black kitten playful and hoping for attention, huge, sparkling eyes and wavy smile included. He was wearing a simple, loose black and silver graphic T-shirt with his hair in the comma style that flattered him the most and made him look his age. He still had make-up on which made him look some sort of sparkling, creamy skinned fairy. 

He was so pretty Daniel held his breath though he had been mentally preparing himself for an encounter and had planned to say something first.

“Niel hyung~ How was that? Did it go as bad as I thought it would?” he asked with excitement in that airy, musical, wind-chime voice of his and the most gorgeous, angelic smile.

“It was good. The pictures turned out well.”

Daniel smiled softly at him, flushing slightly. He was now able to look at Seongwoo directly in the face for eleven to twelve seconds, more if he really pushed himself near to a heart attack. He was proud of his progress and his confidence to interact with Seongwoo like a normal person was slowly increasing. Even though he wasn’t certain that he was successful at hiding his feelings from him at all. Maybe the idol was denser than he looked.

“Good, good. Hey, hyung. This might seem out of the blue but I’ve been curious about it. There’s probably no better time than to ask so I’ll just go for it. What do you think of me? As a model? Am I good at it?”

He blinked his kitten eyes eagerly. Daniel became overwhelmed with feelings as he drew closer and looked at Daniel like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He had only seen that look through videos of the idol. Never had he expected there would be a day where that incredibly sweet, heart stealing look would be directed solely at him, with clear intention, no device between them to protect him. 

“I think you’re amazing. As a model and a person. Would you like to get some coffee with me after you change?”

Fuck, wait, what? What the hell just slipped out of my mouth? I blanked. Did I just do something really stupid it borders on insanity?

By the look of those wide, galaxy eyes and the tint on Seongwoo’s ears, Daniel knew. He had just confessed basically on top of asking Seongwoo out. Completely randomly and in the middle of a totally different conversation amongst other staff members. 

Fuck. I’ve ruined everything. He’s going to get creeped out and reject me and file a lawsuit. If I don’t get fired for hitting on him, I’m going to end up quitting because I can’t stand the embarrassment of being a laughing stock.

A lowly cameraman asking out a beloved idol? Doing it randomly in public and not a hint of romance? How ridiculous. He should be in the Guinness books for this, as one of the stupidest men on Earth.

Seongwoo’s surprised face gradually relaxed, until he was smiling sweetly, his dark, warm eyes moving into crescents, his crooked pearly teeth shining like the stars at night. Daniel again was left amazed at how breathtakingly beautiful he was and how the affect on his heart was instantaneously dangerous. It thundered like a racehorse inside his ribcage.

I wish you could be mine with every fiber of my body, but that's crazy talk. There are lines fans should never cross. On top of that you are a nobody co-worker who isn't even handsome? He'd never even consider--

“Yes, I’d like that very much. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for days. I was literally about to give up waiting and just ask myself because you look so handsome today. Thankfully, you beat me to it like I've been hoping.  Let’s go on a date, right now!”

Seongwoo took his camera away and set it carefully on the chair, telling a flabbergasted light staff to watch it for them or put it somewhere safe for awhile. Then, he turned to Daniel while giggling and smiling brightly like a giddy child. He boldly took the flushing, stammering, completely stunned blonde by the hand then and started walking towards the studio’s exit, tugging him along behind. Daniel merely followed, staring at the pretty artist with a look of sheer wonder and utter confusion, wondering if he was dreaming or Seongwoo was playing some sort of trick on him. 

He had to be misunderstanding. Seongwoo wasn’t really saying yes to his date offer right then. That wouldn’t be plausible. This was a dream or a hidden camera--

He gasped when he felt soft lips press to his cheek. Seongwoo had kissed him.

“You’re too cute, so I couldn’t resist that much at least. I’ve been holding back but I can’t if you keep looking this adorable. Yes, it’s real. Not a dream or a prank. We’re going on a date. Finally. I’ve liked you for months and been waiting for you to get a move on with confessing how you felt, turtle. I get that you’re shy and a slow mover, but I think it’s about time you get with the program. This, us--we’re going to happen. You’re going to see this handsome face a lot up close and personal and touch it too, so you better get used to it.”

Daniel smiled wide then, his chest nearly bursting with jubilance. 

So it’s really not a dream but a miracle, huh? Seongwoo’s been crushing on me too. Ah, that must be why he tried hard to get me to talk to him and kept looking at my camera. Oh, good, so I’m not delusional. I haven’t been just some obsessed fanboy imagining it this whole time.

Daniel squeezed his hand and tugged the other towards the exit. “I could definitely get used to all of that.”

They left the studio, giggling and jogging, in a hurry to start their first date and talk some more in private, this time with no lens or work duties or professional titles between them. Just as two men with a mutual, intense crush exploring their feelings to the fullest. The staff watched them go with bewilderment, some of the Fantagio regulars chuckling and high fiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to this fluffy, comical end. I understand that the confession was probably abrupt and random but I had it planned this way from the beginning. Actually Ong had it planned that he was going to confess with however Niel answered his question, though for a moment he was taken aback because he hadn't planned Daniel to answer like that at all. Daniel is such a cute dork you wanna protect. I thought considering his fanboy nature and how he freaks out and often thinks outloud that this fit his character well. I like the idea of him trying to hide his feelings but when GQ happens it just pops out because his feels were too overwhelming to contain. 
> 
> For visual and tweets, check out the twitter version: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072
> 
> I'll see you on the weekend with the bonus chapter which will be their first date ^^ Have a good rest of the week and *hugs* for Jisung's enlistment.
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Still Slightly Awkward (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo attempt to get over their awkwardness and get to know each other better. Things don't go so smoothly at first.

 

The pair had been in the cafe for their first date about thirty minutes. Thus far, things had progressed as any other blind date would have, except for the fact that the conversation was mostly one-side.

The time was meant to be used to get to know each other. However, Daniel already knew everything there was to know online about Seongwoo. He wanted to ask a question but he couldn’t think of one, let alone gather the courage to ask it at an appropriate time. Mostly, Seongwoo chatted about himself and asked him questions like a rapid-fire machine, only a lot more bubbly. He answered the best he could but with those eyes on him and Seongwoo eagerly leaning across the table like he wanted to pounce to his side made the blonde extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

He managed a meek sentence about himself, sometimes asking ‘and you?’ If he tried to talk more, he was certain that he’d stutter or there would be such a huge lapse between question and response he'd look extremely uncool. He felt as if his soul had left his body which was going to soon melt into a sticky mess on the floor.

Seongwoo didn’t take his eyes off of him for a moment. He was smiling brightly and his dark eyes filled with such life, like this was the happiest day of his life. Daniel felt terrible that he couldn’t be more entertaining. He couldn’t even look at him. He stared at the table, fidgeting with whatever he had in sight, wishing that the camera or at least his hair and hood could give him some sort of shield to hide behind and collect himself. It was simply too much wonderful things and gorgeous, perfect man directed at him at once.

“Wah, you’re so handsome. Even blushing and shy like this, it’s still obvious that you’re insanely hot. You must get 911 called on you often.

Ha ha. Just kidding. That was a lame joke. Forget it. But you know, right? That you’re really hot?

I thought so when I saw you in the company. I wanted to say hello but I couldn’t find an excuse to talk to you. That’s why I asked to have you put on the team. I wanted to get to know you, talk to you, or at least see that handsome face more.

Thankfully, Eunwoo isn’t angry at me for taking his favorite cameraman away. If you want to go back to him when he returns from Japan, I won’t mind. As long as you make some time in your days off for me. I’ll adjust my schedules the best I can. Well, I’m not that famous anyway yet.”

Daniel felt repeatedly that he should say something but there was hardly more than two seconds gap between each statement. He knew that Seongwoo talked quite a lot, but he hadn’t realized that he would ramble this much one-on-one with a near stranger. He smiled wide, resistening the urge to cover his face with his hands and giggle uncontrollably.

Seongwoo complimented me again, this is such a dream~

Seongwoo was ignoring his drink, leaning across the table, looking like a curious, playful kitten watching a mouse in a cage. Daniel didn’t think he could turn any redder. His heart beat erratically, sweat poured out of his pores like a geyser, his skin felt as hot as the desert. Feelings swelled up in him like a balloon about to explode any second.

This was sheer torture. But it wasn’t the unpleasant sort like when bugs came at him in the summer heat. He would consider this something like extensive therapy. Like Seongwoo had said earlier, he needed to get used to that face. It was artwork but it was that of his boyfriend’s. As awkward as it was, as self-conscious and embarrassed as he felt—this was nice.

A date with his favorite person. Seongwoo not being able to shut up or take his eyes off of him and never stopping that breath-taking, youthful smile was a good thing. He was so incredibly adorable. Just when Daniel thought he couldn’t possibly love Seongwoo more, then this moment happened. He was on the verge of suffering a feels explosion breakdown.

“It’s so great to see your face up close in proper lighting, nothing covering it. You could be a model yourself. Your eyes have a pretty shape and it’s cute how they disappear when you smile. Your cheeks are so fluffy like marshmallows. It makes me hungry. Can I chew on them later? Your eyebrows are sexy. Your lips too. They’re so plush and naturally red. I wonder if they’re as soft and sweet as they look. Yum, so kissable. Wow, look there! You have a constellation on your cheek like I do! It’s pretty~”

Daniel jerked as Seongwoo’s finger poked a mole near his chin. His bulky body moved in a way that he hadn’t meant it to, causing his drink to tip over. The lid popped off, coffee leaking out into a large puddle and dripping off the table onto Daniel’s trousers.

Seongwoo comically gasped, quickly rushing to the counter and grabbing a small stack of napkins from the counter. He tossed the napkins over the giant puddle. They turned dark as they soaked up the liquid.

Daniel was standing up, looking at a loss. He nearly shouted when Seongwoo took a napkin and patted at the front of his pants. The sight and feel of his crush’s hand directly patting his crotch made him heat. He took the napkin, covering his erection and muttering that he’d go wash up in the bathroom. He literally ran there, Seongwoo watching him go with bewilderment.

“Aw…” It dawned on him as he saw Daniel’s hands over his crotch and that his ears were bright red. “Woops. I didn’t even think about it. These naughty, naughty hands of yours, Ong. You touched his thing, oh my god.”

He sat down with his hands over his mouth, giggling and flushing at the idea. When he thought about it, he had felt a lump earlier when he’d been patting there. It hadn’t been small even before it immediately started to grow.

“I gave him a hard-on by accident. Aw, poor guy. But a fine, sexy, well-endowed one.”

If it wasn’t the very first date that they’d been on and he wasn’t trying to make a good impression, then he might have went to the bathroom and asked if he needed a hand with cleaning up and taking care of his pesky problem.

He was still snickering as he wrote something into his private account, feeling giddier and happier than any date he’d been on in years. He had gone on a few blind dates with promising men introduced through his members and friends before, but they didn’t give him ‘that’ feeling. There wasn’t a spark or something that made them interesting and compatible that he wanted to see them again. They were interested in a second date usually but he politely turned them down, using his work as an excuse.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to date or that he was afraid of word getting out that he was dating someone (though the public would mostly assume that any guy he was with was just his close friend unless they were caught kissing). He simply didn’t want to waste his time unless he felt like something could go somewhere or that he was really into the guy.

 Daniel would be worth any and all of that. He’d take the risk to be able to go out with him like this several times a month. Maybe they could hang out after every shoot as long as he didn’t have a schedule right after.

 

 

The singer was giddily tweeting about his future boyfriend  when Daniel came back. He blushed as soon as their eyes met, smiling awkwardly and brushing the back of his neck. His eyes drifted to the phone in Seongwoo’s hand. Seongwoo quickly clicked it off, afraid that Daniel would see his twitter account where he’d just been raving on about how cute and handsome he was.

“Sorry about startling you. I should have known that touching you all of a sudden would make you jump. I forgot you’re the skittish type. I’m sorry that I’m rather affectionate and hardly know physical boundaries. I’ll be more careful. The waitress cleaned it up and I’ve ordered you a new cup.”

“Thanks…Um, your phone…Can I put in my number?”

“Oh? Oh…Sure! I guess hyung wants to see me again? That’s great! Well, you have no choice to see me again because you’re working on my team right now. But what I meant was that—”

“Seongwoo, you’re rambling is cute but I get what you mean. Phone. Before I chicken out.”

Seongwoo’s mouth dropped. He had hoped for it but he had thought expecting Daniel to be able to speak more than a single sentence within their first day since confessing was overreaching. Yet here he was out of the blue speaking three sentences with a minimal amount of stuttering, looking him in the eyes for several seconds and holding his hand out just a few inches away. He handed the phone over obediently, rapidly blinking his eyes, feeling like he had whiplash.

“H-here…”

Daniel took quite a long time inputting his number. It seemed like he was scrolling something. Seongwoo’s eyes widened and cheeks caught fire as he thought of the last thing that had been left open on his phone. His private account!

“Oh my god! Wait! Stop looking at that!”

He snatched his phone but it had already been too late. Daniel covered his flushing, smiling face, seeming as if he were holding back giggles.

He was amazed at how Seongwoo seemed so innocent and sweet most of the time when in actuality he had some perverted thoughts. He liked that a lot though, that sort of reversal charm. At least it hadn’t only been him that was interested and fantasized about Seongwoo physically, especially in times when he most certainly should have been focusing on work.

Seongwoo was naughtier than he was likely, looking at what he had put on Twitter. Then again, he was an adult not that many years younger than him. It was possible that he wasn’t inexperienced. Of course he had those sort of thoughts. Daniel hadn’t expected he’d be having it about HIM but when he learned that Seongwoo wanted him physically despite he didn’t consider himself attractive in the least, he felt extremely flattered.

Seongwoo noticed that he’d indeed been looking at previous tweets about him. He’d managed to scroll down to several weeks ago. He put his hands over his face which was heated like a furnace used in the middle of winter. He wanted to die at that moment. His perverse mind had been brutally exposed. His image had been ruined. Daniel must think about him differently.

What if he didn’t like him now? What if he’d only liked him because he was the dandy, sweet, bubbly sort that seemed like he’d never even been kissed? Had he blown his chance?

“Oh my god, no way… You weren’t supposed to see that. Please pretend that you didn’t see anything. So humiliating.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind it. That side of you…I find it appealing.”

“Really?” Seongwoo peeked through his fingers, doubt making him pout.

Daniel smiled softly, looking directly at him though it seemed like he was fighting the urge to look away. He nodded his head, chuckling in that deep, husky, attractive way that sent tingles through Seongwoo’s spine. Oh, how he liked the sound of Daniel’s voice.

 Please, please do use it more with me. It’s alright if it’s only a little bit now but I’ll pray for you to be more vocal as we get comfortable with each other. Eunwoo says that you’re extremely talkative after all.

Ah, maybe it’s that I’ve been talking too much? I shouldn’t have come across so strongly. There’s just so much that I want to know about him bottled up inside of me I sort of exploded.

I shouldn’t talk so much and give him a chance to respond. I was barading him. I’ll try and hold my tongue back in the future, as long as the silence isn’t making things between us too awkward.

Well, he didn’t seem to hate that I talked a lot? He said my rambling was cute. Maybe I'm in the clear and haven't ruined my chances with this date just yet.

“Yes, really. I like everything about you, Seongwoo. You’re charming in a variety of ways. And unpredictable. I had no idea you had that side of you but I still like it. It makes you all the more endearing.”

Charming? Endearing? Cute? Just how many amazing compliments was he going to be blessed with hearing today. It was the greatest day of his life.

“Here. I feel bad that I looked at your account. Though it was your fault for leaving your private information open like that. I’ll show you mine. One secret for another. Go ahead and peek.”

“Eh? What’s this?” Seongwoo curiously peered down at the phone that Daniel had slid in front of him. It was opened to a twitter profile that was clearly a stan account. Of himself.

“ConstellatiOng? Oh… You have a fan account related to me?” Seongwoo smiled wide, eagerly moving his finger down.

The first posts were written from today. They ranged from sweet to hilarious to almost pitiful. Seongwoo snickered and ‘awed’ at his dramatic and sweet comments.

Daniel nervously bit his nails as Seongwoo scrolled through his twitter posts. He kept smiling and giggling, lightly flushing. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

Daniel was terrified for no reason that this would make Seongwoo’s feelings change and he hated the idea of being exposed, but it was only fair after he’d seen Seongwoo’s account without permission. The idea that all this time they’d been freaking out, watching and tweeting about each other secretly was amusing and touching.

Thank god that he’d ended their suffering by blurting out his confession. He would have been all the more embarrassed later to find out that Seongwoo had been blatantly aware of his feelings and waiting for several months for him to be brave enough to ask him out only to have had to do the deed himself. That would have been incredibly uncool.

Seongwoo passed the phone back once he got to tweets that were from the end of January when he had been working with Eunwoo. Daniel took it and pocketed the phone quickly, looking incredibly ashamed and embarrassed. Seongwoo watched his boyfriend looking down and flushing like a pretty peach, chuckling faintly and his hands rubbing the table that reminded him of the smooth, warm texture of Daniel’s skin earlier.

“Wah, talk about a change. In such a short time, you went from thinking of me as arrogant, fake, and cold to being my fanboy to being totally in whipped, huh? I can see the character development right in front of my eyes, like you’re evolving. You can see it just looking at your profile photo and status. Aw, what to do with you, Niel hyung? You’re so freaking cute. Like Pikachu.”

The blonde elder pouted and muttered in his sexy accent that slipped out rather heavily when he was flustered, “I’m not cute. I’m manly and cool. I just can’t seem to show that to you for some weird reason.”

“Because you like me like a fat kid loves cake?” Seongwoo teased with a crooked smile, looking up from the phone with gorgeous, twinkling eyes.

The blond became extremely flustered, fidgeting with his fingers, “Well, that, um, I, no that’s not why--Ouch!”

“What happened, hyung?” Seongwoo asked in concern and shot up when Daniel hissed and held his hand. “You bit off part of your nail! You’re bleeding! What the heck? Why are you so accident prone?”

“You always make me that way…Uncool and clumsy…” Daniel muttered with a huge, adorable pout that made him look the same age as Seongwoo, bringing his finger to his mouth to lick the blood.

Seongwoo came across the the table to sit down next to him. He boldly took Daniel’s hand, caring for his hurt finger. He pressed between the fingers to stop the blood while holding a napkin over the tear to clot the blood. Daniel flushed, shifting their hands off the table, eyes darting nervously around the café.

“Seongwoo, you shouldn’t touch me here. People will see and start to talk. What if it gets out on the news?”

Seongwoo shrugged. “I don’t really care about it. Do you?”

“Well, I guess I don’t mind about the staff in the studio. They had a good idea that I liked you from ages ago and they didn’t seem disgusted or worried when we interacted or left earlier holding hands. They clearly heard us confessing and talking about a date but no-one stopped us. I’m sure the people in the industry will keep things quiet if we ask them to. However, the general public…”

“I’m sure they would merely think of us as good friends. Apparently, most of the world sees people with my face and proportions as mostly straight. My fans haven’t yet suspected me of dating anyone, even those I’ve been spotted doing harmless skinship with. Even when I was found on a blind date.

They’re easy to fool, Korean fans. International fans are a bit sharper. I don’t think we have to worry about the public as long as the company protects us should an issue blow up. Still, if you aren’t comfortable with it, then I’ll keep skinship to a minimum.”

Seongwoo removed his hand but as soon as it drifted away, Daniel grabbed onto it. It was warm and slightly damp and quivering, but it was the most pleasant touch Seongwoo had ever experienced. A wide, shy smile split his face, his pale skin painted coral as he looked at their hands linked together.

Daniel’s was around the same length but bigger and tanner and stronger seeming. It made his hand seem small, pale, and delicate as porecelain. They complimented each other and Daniel’s firm hold made him feel safe. They were a perfect fit even. Holding hands didn't feel the least bit awkward but rather natural and nostalgic.

“I-I d-didn’t say you need to stop… Just…lay low, you know…”

“Ah, so is this much alright, Niel hyung?”

Seongwoo moved their linked hands under the table, crossing his legs so that it wouldn’t be easily visible.

“Yeah, that’s fine…”

“Hmm, so how about this? Is this level in public alright for you?”

“Um, well. That’s nice, but isn’t it a bit…not really low key…” Daniel nervously muttered as Seongwoo slid closer and draped an arm across his back.

Seongwoo smirked, remaining there because he’d wanted to feel those broad, solid seeming shoulders. The shirt he was wearing was made of thin fabric so he could clearly sense the firm, shapely muscles underneath. He very much liked the shape of his back and was in no rush to stop feeling him up subtly.

Daniel squirmed and shivered under his caressing fingers, flushing deeply and chewing on his lip, his damp hands and quickening pulse giving away how much the light touch affected him greatly.

Seongwoo watched him with amusement, having fun torturing the other. He was one that enjoyed games and he found Daniel’s reactions incredibly endearing. He knew that he shouldn’t scare him off but he couldn’t seem to keep from teasing him some more.

“Eh~ This is natural between friends. You know guys do it all the time. How about this much? This is probably too much for you, I guess…”

Daniel gasped and stiffened as Seognwoo kissed his jaw quickly, hiding his lips with his hands, then he moved to Daniel’s ear to whisper.

“That’s too much, right hyung? So is touching besides hands, embracing, pressing our bodies together. But I want to do that and so much more, hyung. I’d like for you to visit my place so we can have ramyun together. What do you say to that? Too early for that, right? How long should I wait then for you to he less shy?”

Daniel’s eyes widened to the point Seongwoo feared the eyeballs might pop out. Then, he covered his mouth as he coughed violently. Seongwoo snickered as he comfortingly patted his back. His face was so red it was almost concerning.

“You’re a little devil, aren’t you?”

“He he. That’s right. You like that side of me too?”

“I don’t know about that. I don’t hate it but I don’t really wish to die, so could you go easy on me until I get used to you?” he pleaded in a weak tone, flashing pitiful puppy eyes.

Seongwoo went back to draping his arm around Daniel’s shoulders, more innocently this time. He smiled softly and nodded his head.

“Alright. I can be low key and let you live. For now.”

“Thanks. This…this is really nice. The…other stuff…I well…I want that too, believe me. But let’s, um…let’s take it slow. We’ll get there eventually.”

Seongwoo sighed and pouted brattily.

“I’m not exactly the patient sort. But I’ll try for you. I do hope that you get used to me quickly. I’m not really much into the whole slow burn thing. In movies and manga, I skip to get to the good parts because I can’t wait.”

“Yeah, you do seem to be that sort. I guess it’s because you’re younger…” he responded in a gloomy manner.

“Eh, hyung~ Don’t talk as if you’re one foot in the grave. We’re just a few years apart. You’re not old. You’re the perfect age for me. I happen to like older men. Mature and experienced and not going to give me a bunch of drama. No playing the push-pull sort of game. Who say what’s honestly on their minds and what they want. That’s how I am. I might be young but my mental age is more similar to yours, maybe even older.”

“Ah, is that so…No wonder you’re so blunt and bold. I’ve never met someone your age like that…It’s…”

“Indimidating? Overwhelming? Ha ha. Yeah, I understand that. Well, seeing as you saw me being like that from the beginning and didn’t yet runaway, it’s a good sign. The more you’re around me, the more you’ll get used to that and find that part of my charming. Hopefully.

That ramen option is always open. Even if my schedule is packed. At night I’m all yours, hyung, if you’d like to have me. My ramen that is hehe.”

Daniel gasped, eyes shifting down, and muttered, “For goodness sake, please stop the ramen talk…You don’t understand what that’s doing to me.”

Seongwoo chuckled, peeking down at his lap. Daniel pressed his hands over the large lump that had developed in the front of his trousers, looking like it might cause the zipper on his jeans to bust any moment. He licked his lips.

“I understand perfectly. Like I said. Option is always on the table for you. We have each other’s numbers now. We’ll open a chat room. You don’t even have to say anything if you’re too shy. Just send me a picture or an emoji of that food and I’ll take care of the rest.

“O-okay. I-I’ll keep that in m-mind…”

“Just adorable…” He murmured under his breath, laughing lightly. “Hyung, close your eyes a moment.”

“Why?” The blonde turned to the other with narrowed, doubtful eyes, lips quivering as he stopped himself from smiling in order to appear more serious.

“Eh~ Hyung, don’t look at me like I’m up to no good. Why the undeserved doubt? I’m an innocent sweetheart. You have an eyelash hanging on your eye. I’ll blow it off for you.”

Seongwoo smiled as purely as he could and bat his large, doe eyes. Daniel eventually decided to trust him. He faced him with Seongwoo gently cradling his jaw, his eyes shut and his chin tipped up. Seongwoo bit his lip, swallowing an evil laugh.

Ah, he really trusted me? I guess he still has quite a lot to learn about me. How gullible. He’s so freaking adorable. I’ve got the cutest boyfriend in the universe. I can’t wait. I’m going for it. This date is going to end with him being mine and several of our firsts gone out of the way. This relationship is NOT going to be a painful slow burn anymore. I'll just be the older, braver one instead and force some bit of progress. I'm sure he'll like it and be grateful for it after anyway. 

He pursed his lips but rather than blowing at the imaginary eyelash he had lied about, he changed his route abruptly at the last second and planted a light surprise kiss on Daniel’s mouth.

“Yah! Seongwoo! How could you? I’m—Ah! I was brutally attacked. My poor heart.”

Daniel collapsed on the table, his blonde hair and red face buried in his arms. He groaned, sounding miserable and like he might be in literal pain.

Seongwoo massaged his shoulders, tempted to burst out laughing at the precious, amusing display. “Eh, hyung~ That’s your fault for not seeing through me. Didn’t Eunwoo tell you I’m a brat? You said yourself that I’m the devil. You should have guessed. Think of that little peck as insurance. Incentive for you to invite me over for ramen soon. So that you can have much more of that.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to kill me before that’s even possible, Seongwoo-yah. I said to go easy on me. Your poor hyung has a weak heart. Ah, I can’t believe you…that we…our lips just…AHHHH.”

“Hehehe. This drama queen, total shy, whipped baby side of you. Hmm, I like it. You know that you’re really fun to tease, hyung? I suspect later it will be the other way around, but I’m going to enjoy torturing you until you’ve grown used to me.”

“Why, oh why~”

“Why did you fall for someone evil like me you're thinking? Because I’m Ong Seongwoo, that’s why. Once you fall for my black hole charms, there’s no getting out. Muahahaha.”

Seognwoo lightly hugged his boyfriend's strong, firm back, resting his chin on the other’s broad shoulder, laughing evilly. Daniel refused to lift his head up, embarrassed to show his face and not thinking he could look at Seongwoo face to face for at least another hour after the sudden kiss.

It wasn’t just his lips that had been stolen in that moment, it was his heart and his very soul. Seongwoo's statement rang more true than ever. He wished that it were taken care of well and never returned.

From what he could tell, Seongwoo was going to be a bit of a handful but he also had the potential to be an amazing boyfriend. Daniel looked forward to future dates and especially to the ramyun one. However, for now, he had his pride and manliness to protect, so he wasn’t going to budge until he could collect himself and appear cool. He was tired of never coming off as cool in front of his crush.

It was going to be a wild ride as the great Ong Seongwoo's boyfriend but it was one that he'd long wanted, so he was going to take every moment with happiness. Kang Daniel was the most blessed person in the world to have an Ong Seongwoo in his life. The rest of the world would eventually be jealous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story to the very end~ I had fun writing it while watching videos of Ong's shoots earlier this year and imagining how a cameraman turned fan would feel (I tried to channel the feelings of how fans seeing him through their devices felt as well). I hope that this fluffy random story got you to smile and laugh because that's all that it was meant to be. Just a feel good story that's 90% fluffy. 
> 
> I didn't want to write smut but if you want some special one-shot separate of what happened on their 'ramen night' (See text convo in the twitter version for details), then drop me a comment with your fav shoot/fav part of this story and let me know you'd like to read it. If there's a decent amount of people that want it, I'll find time for a steamy one-shot about their first night. 
> 
> See you in other stories!  
> Check out the twitter version if you haven't already and spam me with retweets and likes please hehe. https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072
> 
> Thank you once again~ Love to hear your final thoughts on this story plus let me know if you want that bonus smut ^^
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Home is Where the Heart is (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is finally back in his home country. He gets a surprise of a lifetime at the airport he never would have expected. 
> 
> Warning for explicit content (smut)

Daniel was carrying his camera but he wasn’t in the usual place or doing a shoot for his work. Today he was acting as a fake press in order to get up and close with his artist boyfriend. Seongwoo was returning from a tour abroad. He’d been busy this winter. That and the fact that he hated the cold and was sick off and on had caused his boyfriend to be moody.

He’d insisted that Daniel be waiting at his apartment when he got back so that they could finally spend some time together. Daniel knew that what he needed was some kisses and cuddles and his famous hot chocolate. He had something extra planned beyond that. He’d convinced the manager to help him surprise Seongwoo at the airport instead. He wanted to see Seongwoo as soon as possible and since he missed him terribly as well he couldn’t wait another hour after knowing they were in the same country again.

The cameraman smiled wide as he saw Seongwoo come out. He was wearing a grey sweater and thick black wool coat that draped to the floor. His hair was soft and fluffy but not nearly as much as his face which had minimal make-up yet was as flawless and beautiful as always. He was the only person in the world who looked ten times better off camera compared to on screen. The only person who didn’t need to be touched by an editing brush.

He was radiating even though he was surely tired and stressed from the crowd of fans and reporters flocking the halls he had to go through to get to the exit. Daniel was proud of that, to see how popular his boyfriend was now in comparison to when he’d first debuted.

A lot had changed since two years ago. He was a successful soloist as well as an accomplished actor with several dramas and a film under his belt now. He was extremely busy to the point Daniel could barely see him outside of their schedules, which he wasn’t able to go to all since the company had other projects for him to work on with other newbies.

Daniel wished that he could go overseas with Seongwoo but he wasn’t allowed to and during the times he was in Korea they were careful not to let their relationship get exposed. They wanted to keep things private until there was a time when other gay couples were outing themselves and being decently accepted. Daniel didn’t want to be swarmed with hateful fans just as much as he hated the idea of Seongwoo’s career splattered with scandals. He hadn’t had a single scandal or negative rumor in all of his years since debuting.

Daniel refused to be the cause of that. He supported Seongwoo from the sidelines and they messaged or called each other frequently. In this way, Daniel helped his boyfriend stay sane and gave him emotional support when he couldn’t do it physically.

Seongwoo was ever grateful and happy that Daniel still loved him so much that he’d put up with hardly being able to physically be with him this past year. It had been the roughest but thankfully because they were both mature and honest about their feelings and concerns, taking time to reassure each other and express their love which didn’t fade no matter the distance, their relationship had yet to suffer any damage.

Even though they were separated much more than they were together, they liked to think of that as long as they were thinking of each other then they were together, at least in spirit, and that they left a piece of their hearts with the other so they were technically together. The physical thing wasn’t so important to them. But honestly Daniel had a lot of thoughts about being physically affectionate and missing it.

The way his boyfriend felt and smelled and tasted—it was exquisite. He could live without it but of course he’d rather not. It was hard to keep his hands to himself with Seongwoo just feet in front of him now. Seeing him but not being able to touch him all the time was absolute torture.

Daniel hid behind the camera resting on his shoulder like he’d used to, rushing with the others to keep filming Seongwoo as he walked past. The artist smiled, waved, and nodded to several people, striding confidently and unphased somehow by the noisy chaotic scene. The bodyguards did a good job of keeping people away. After Seongwoo passed by with a polite nod and quirky smile of his seal lips to his camera, Daniel gave the camera to its original owner and subtly slipped in. He knew just how to act as a bodyguard and he was dressed the part as well, on purpose. In all black with a walkie talkie at his waist, his blonde hair neatly styled.

Seongwoo’s steps faltered and his head whipped to the side. His Daniel senses must have been tingling. He smiled wide when he saw Daniel, doe eyes sparkling with miniature, mesmerizing galaxies inside. Daniel smirked, holding his gaze for a moment before going back to his duties.

Seongwoo hung back so that they could stand close together. They were close enough that Daniel caught Seongwoo’s deep, cute little chuckle. He stepped closer and Daniel subtly shifted back until the artist’s arm was brushing his back as they walked towards the exit. The subtle contact was thrilling.

In a low voice, Seongwoo whispered, “Hey there, handsome. Thanks for the surprise. My baby is really amazing. Such a perfect boyfriend.”

They smirked playfully, stealing a glance at each other over their shoulders, their eyes speaking a hundred secrets only they knew of that these fans and reporters could only ever dream of getting their greedy hands on.

“I’m only as perfect and amazing as my partner.”

Seongwoo laughed at his cheesy wink. They were quiet and acting their parts as bodyguard and artist until they got outside where the van was. Daniel slipped inside the van casually behind Seongwoo. The manager waved to them from the front seat.

“We’re not going to your place, Seongwoo. We’re going to go to Daniel’s. The company is giving you two days to rest and spend together. The public thinks you will be in Incheon with family. Good job completing your overseas schedules. It must have been really tiring.”

“You have no idea. I could seriously use a rest.”

Daniel patted his boyfriend’s head, looking concerned. “Are you tired baby? You didn’t sleep well on the plane?”

Seongwoo smirked, stealing his hand and putting it on the inside of his thigh after nipping at his wrist.

“How could I sleep? It’s been weeks since I’ve seen any action. I’m so thirsty I’m practically cracking.”

Daniel flushed, attempting to pull his hand away. Seongwoo held it with both his hands and forced it to his crotch, letting out a soft moan as his palm contacted with the lump in the front of his pants. Seongwoo’s eyes were dark and wild with lust, which set fire to Daniel’s body in a split second. He also was so deprived and lonely he was about to go crazy.

How could he resist someone as gorgeous and hot as Seongwoo all the way to his apartment? That was nearly an hour away. Even the touch of his hand made him hard as an iron pole.

“Manager, don’t mind us. Turn on some music. We’ve got lots to talk about.”

Seongwoo closed the gap in the seats with his coat and then straddled Daniel in the seat, making it recline—all in one fluid motion that took all of ten seconds. Daniel was left shocked and flustered, with his cute minx of a boyfriend in his lap and hovering over him with the eyes of a wolf.

“Seongwoo, baby, wait….we shouldn’t….”

Daniel attempted to stop Seongwoo but he was already kissing his neck and groping his chest under his shirt, fingernails raking down his skin and sending electricity through his nerves. Daniel’s protests faded, moans spilling out of his throat, his hands going to stroke the curves he’d missed caressing.

“Why shouldn’t we? He can’t see anything. No one can. These black windows can’t be seen into. And we’re going to be flying down the freeway. We’ve got an hour. I can’t wait that long, no way in hell. You’re too hot. God I’ve missed you. Hmm, you smell so good. I swear your muscles are growing muscles too. Why do you have to be so irresistibly sexy, hyung?”

 Seongwoo growled which came out much like a purr in his neck. His hands were at Daniel’s nipples, circling and flicking over them. Daniel gasped, jerking his hips up, his hands gripping Seongwoo’s pert bottom and yanking him closer until their fronts rammed together, as hard as rocks. Seongwoo whimpered and shuddered, then bit his neck as he rocked and pressed their fronts together wildly, his hands clutching his pecks, digging his nails into his skin.

Daniel liked that small amount of pain his boyfriend inflicted. It was intense and exciting, like sex with him always was, at least that first time after being apart for awhile. Because Seongwoo wasn’t quite the romantic as Daniel was used to. He liked to go wild and really have a good, hard fuck like animals. And Daniel was fine letting him have his way.

Daniel threw away his reason, figuring he’d find some way to apologize to the manager for what he was about to hear later. He held Seongwoo’s lithe frame and then flipped their positions so Seongwoo was laying on the reclined seat, He slammed his lips to the other’s. Seongwoo was already waiting with his mouth open and his eager sweet tongue ready to play.

They hungrily tasted each other, hands busy getting their pants undone and their cocks freed. Daniel pulled Seongwoo’s pants and boxers in one go to his knees while Seongwoo pulled his dick through the hole of his boxer briefs and stroked it enthusiastically. Daniel moaned and lapped lazily against his swollen, wet lips, rocking into his hand, his head going dizzy with the feel of the other’s silky, cool skin on his hot, sensitive flesh. It had been so long since a hand other than his own had touched there and it felt insanely amazing. Seongwoo’s talents were endless.

“I love you, baby. I’ve missed you so much. I can’t wait to be in you and then just spend time with you. Watch movies and cuddle on my coach and make breakfast together and--”

Daniel stopped when Seongwoo reprimanded him with a bite and tug on his lower lip, squeezing the tip of his cock firmly until beads of liquid slipped out making their skin slippery. Daniel groaned thickly as Seongwoo swirled the liquid with his thumb and then slid his wettened hand down his full length with a firm grip. His cock pulsed and twitched, his muscles tensing as fire seared through them and all the blood rushed to his groin.

“Don’t be romantic right now. It will kill the mood. This is so hot and I’m enjoying it.”

“Sorry. I’ll make it hotter then.”

“You better. I’ve been looking forward to our first time. It’s even better thanks to your surprise.”

Daniel chuckled, licking at his hurt lip. Seongwoo stared there intensely, eyes molten, and then joined him. Their tongues met at the center of his lip and then swirled midair in a sensual, slow-motion dance. It was so incredibly erotic. The shy Daniel that had been crushing on the singer and could barely hold a conversation with him even with a camera stuck between them for protection couldn’t have dreamed he’d ever be kissing the other like this. That it became a regular thing. Whenever him and Seongwoo were together Seongwoo would make Daniel turned on to the point of insanity with his expert seduction skills and they’d fuck themselves like rabbits until exhaustion hit so the next day their cocks didn’t even have the ability to get hard.

“You’re so gorgeous. So beautiful. So sexy. So hot. So adorable. So lovely.”

Daniel complimented Seongwoo as he kissed all over his face, licked and bit along his jaw and neck which were sensitive spots, his hands caressing his bare bottom and then sinking his fingers gently into the center of his body. Seongwoo became a melted gooey mess under him, gasping and moaning, his body hot, wet, and shivering under his attention.

“Ah, Niel, hmm, oh god, this is so great, I’m so turned on, put it in me soon, please fuck me like crazy, make me forget who I am even…” he huffed, eyes closed, swollen lips parted.

Daniel kissed and licked every inch of those wavy lips he adored and then dipped his tongue inside to swirl around his tasty tongue. His fingers thrust and tickled the knot at the wall inside of his boyfriend’s warm, wet anal. Then, he could resist no longer with how Seongwoo was holding the head of his penis close to there and stroking him like he was trying to pull the thing off. If he didn’t get inside soon he was going to come before he’d even gotten to be inside his favorite spot yet.

Daniel pulled out his fingers and grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist, lightly tugging it off his body. “Stop. I’m going in now.”

“Fucking finally.”

Daniel smirked before kissing the corner of the other’s mouth. “Dirty mouth you have.”

Seongwoo stared at him through hooded eyes and swiped his tongue over his lips. “It is. I don’t mind you making it dirtier. Come in my mouth.”

Daniel collapsed on his shoulder, shuddering and tensing, putting his hand over the top of his penis and pressing hard. He groaned thickly.

He whined, “Fuck, you’re so hot, baby. I’m going to come in a second. Could you go easy on me?”

“Woops. I guess my expressions were too much for you to handle. I’ll try to hold back and keep more of a poker face. It wasn’t intentionally. That’s a compliment to you really. You really bring out the seductress in me.”

“Ugh, so tight and hot….” Daniel grunted as Seongwoo helped guide him inside of his loosened center, his knees pushed up into the air with his legs slung over his shoulders.

They watched each other with intense, excited gazes as Daniel slowly slid in deeper and deeper until their thighs were touching. Their eyes fluttered closed as they groaned in pleasure, their parted mouths emitting steam that fogged up the windows, crooking up in delight.

It felt amazing. It felt like home. It felt like they were confessing their love and getting together for the first time all over again. Sex always felt so amazing with Seongwoo, he couldn’t get enough of it and never would expect to find it boring or predictable. Those words weren’t used to define a hair on Seongwoo’s head.

“Niel, oh…I didn’t want to say this at this moment but god damn I love you so much and you make me so happy…”

Daniel opened his eyes to see Seongwoo had his eyes open and they were full of tears. He was biting on his lip, trying to keep from crying. It seemed that them being connected had made him emotional, though he was the less emotional and romantic of them. Daniel smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek, thumbing the constellation on his cheek that was his unique trademark.

“And I love you more than anything in the whole world, Seongwoo. I’m the most blessed person in the universe. It’s an honor to be your boyfriend and have your heart I’ll do even better.”

Seongwoo sniffled. “If you do any better, Mr. Perfect Boyfriend, then I’m going to have to propose to you and announce to the whole world that I’m gay and getting married to a man.”

Daniel smirked. “Is that a promise? Because I sort of like the sound of that. Someday.”

“Yeah, someday….the sooner the better….” Seongwoo flushed and kissed his wrist, suddenly turning shy and adorable on him.

Daniel looked over his face fondly, imprinting this beautiful, unusual image in his brain. Most of the time he felt like he was the one that loved more but in actuality, there were these rare moments where Seongwoo showed it and he realized that Seongwoo wasn’t as comfortable about showing these kinds of feelings. He was more comfortable being flirty than he was being romantic and sentimental.

Though that always showed up in his lyrics or in his acting in romance dramas. Daniel knew that he was thinking of only him during those moments. When he saw the projects Seongwoo had been working on he got confirmation, so he didn’t need so much to hear his feelings directly. It was nice though. This moment was really nice.

“Now who is suddenly ruining the hot moment? Should I scold you for once, Mr. Sentimental?” Daniel teased.

Seongwoo sniffled and wiped away the next round of tears spilling from his eyes. “Hmm, if you do, it might get me in the mood. Maybe a spanking or two?”

Daniel obliged eagerly, making the other yelp. After slapping his cute tiny bottom, he rubbed the cheeks which surely must be smarting and turning red. Seonwoo’s eyes filled once more with desire, his teeth chewing hungrily on his lip, his throat full of suppressed, elated moans.

“My kinky baby. You liked that, huh?”

“Hmm-hmm. I’ve been bad. Scold me some more please, Daniel. I deserve it.”

“Hmm, alright. Tell me the bad things that you’ve done. I’ll punish you.”

The next five minutes were full of Seongwoo whispering what he did wrong and then grunting, hissing, and moaning as Daniel slapped his bottom and thrust powerfully into his body. The foreplay was slow and erotic, succeeding in getting them properly aroused.

Until Seongwoo clung to him and begged for him to move properly. Daniel swallowed his moans as he brushed his nipples under his sweater and pounded into him.

Their sweat soaked their clothes and the seat. Their ragged breathing and the temperature of their bodies caused the back of the van to become a sauna, fogging up the windows thickly. Once they’d gotten thoroughly started, the manager had turned up the music much louder which they were thankful for. Since it was a noisy pop song they were able to moan properly as Daniel fucked him in several positions, holding off his orgasm as long as possible like Seongwoo wanted.

Seongwoo held the back of the seat with his head looking out at the cars behind them while Daniel sucked his neck, stroked his leaking cock and fiercely slammed his hips to his ass, slaps drowned out magically by the beat. Seongwoo dug his nails into the head rest and screamed out Daniel’s name, moaning erotically as Daniel terrorized his prostate until he came hard on the back of the seat. The cameraman filled him with his warm seed a second later, hugging him and jerking against him while nuzzling and moaning into his bruised, sweaty neck.

After a few minutes, they’d cleaned up and gotten dressed again. Then they told the manager they were done, removed the coat and cuddled up in the seat like innocent sweethearts. The manager switched on some ballad music, professionally pretending like nothing had happened. Daniel thought he really didn’t get paid enough. He deserved a raise and if he didn’t get it then Daniel was going to have to do something good for him.

“I can’t believe you, Seongwoo. You’re such a brat.”

Daniel lovingly booped his nose. He was so ashamed at what had just happened that he kept flushing and couldn’t say anything to the manager, even meet his eyes in the mirror.

How was he going to meet him again? When the man probably would think about how he grunted like a pig in the middle of sex?

Seongwoo giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly. “I know I am. That’s what you love most about me.”

Daniel chuckled and rubbed his sweatered back, squeezing him closer. “Indeed it is. Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's now been about two months since I finished this story. I was working on other things but I finally got around to this. You get that smut the story never had since it was supposed to stay fluffy plus you can see that they are completely comfortable around each other. Even when they have to stay long distance and keep their relationship a secret, they still basically have the most perfect relationship. I hope that you liked it~ Thank you for reading this random fluffy story. There will not be any more additions.
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story can make you smile. Thanks for reading! Originally it's meant to be a twitter au with videos, photos, gifs, and some tweets from Daniel's fan account. I didn't put the tweets inside the story. If you want more visuals, I suggest going to the thread some time: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1113248029773955072


End file.
